Love Doctor
by Saanyy
Summary: Brittany Pierce or 'DJ Britney' as her listeners know her gives the best love advice in town. But when she advised a girl named Elaine to break up with her girlfriend Santana Lopez all hell breaks loose, because no one messes with Santana's relationship, not even 'DJ Britney'
1. Chapter 1

** AN: / I dont own anything. This is for entertainment purposes only. Rated T for now but Rating might change as the story progresses. Enjoy :)/**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Brittany Pierce loves her job. She really does, but sometimes she just can't handle some of the callers. It has already been two years since she started working at the radio station, and within those two years she has already built a name for herself. She's been known for her great love advice for those who have problems in their relationship and they love her for it, well, at least they love DJ Britney as her listeners know her, yes Britney is her on-air radio DJ name, and yes Britney is different from Brittany despite what her coworker slash best friend slash roommate Rachel says.

"Brittany stop gripping your hair we have less than a minute before we're back on air" Rachel muttered distractedly while pushing the appropriate buttons in front of her. Their show Love Doctor is currently on their 5 minutes commercial break, well time do fly by fast since they have a few seconds left before she have to give love advices again. It's not like she doesn't want to give advices, don't get her wrong she loves helping people but if she have to give another love advice to a eleven year old girl or boy she knows she's going to lose it, eleven freaking years old calling and asking her for love advice, what do they even fight about? Gummy bears? Who's turn it is on the seesaw? She barely knew what love is when she was eleven, and to think that these eleven years old children have a love life and she doesn't, well there is no hope left for her. Sure she had her fair share of romantic relationships with both boys and girls back in the day, yes she is bisexual but no she is not a slut, but those relationships are just for fun and status, it's not like there are actual feelings involved. She's still waiting though, waiting for the right person to come and sweep her off her feet, but with these eleven year olds calling her for love advice, let's just say that her hope is being slowly crushed, and to her gripping her hair in frustration seems to be the only way to keep her sanity. On the bright side, she will be only entertaining two more calls then she can go home and relax, and just forget about the annoying love sick eleven year olds.

"10, 9, 8 " she heard the creator of their show counting down through her head phones. She just let out a huge groan and started regaining her composure.

" 3, 2, and you're on air"

" Welcome back to the Loooooove Doctor, this is still DJ Barbra and sitting beside me is the greatest love doctor in town DJ Britney. Sorry folks but we're only allowed to answer two more callers before we call it a night. So here is caller number one " Rachel chirps happily into the microphone, Rachel uses DJ Barbra as her on air name because she loves Barbra Streisand, she once told Rachel that DJ Barbra was a lame on air name but Rachel just gave her a hell lot of reasons why DJ Barbra was awesome.

"Hello lucky caller number one you're now on air, so what do you want to ask our love doctor?" Rachel asked the caller while giving her a sideway glance

"Uh, hello I, me and my boyfriend wanted our first to be special, and we uh, he uh wanted to film it to make it more special, so we're thinking of hiring a professional to film us, while we, uh you know, we have saved enough money to cover the expenses but I'm not sure if I'm ready, and I think my boyfriend will get mad if I told him that I'm not sure, we're both 12 years old and I think that he's the love of my life so he can't be mad at me, so what do you think I should do?" she heard the caller ramble through her own head phones. Really? A 12 year old thinking her puppy love would turn into the love of her life? Fucking really? Could this night get any more worse? She heard Rachel trying to stifle her laughter beside her. Well, at least Rachel seems to be enjoying herself. She let out a huge sigh before answering the 12 year old caller

"Well you're still young and you have your whole life ahead of you. And are you really sure that you love your boyfriend that much for him to be your first?" she asked trying to sound as patient as possible

"Positive" the twelve years old answered her confidently. She just rolled her eyes at the response and decided to just let the damn kid do whatever she damn wants; it's still the girls' decision anyway

"Well if you say so I'll say go for it, but only if you're really ready, and you should tell him if you're not and when he gets mad at you he's not worth it." She answered thoughtfully; she just wished that the girl is really ready before she gives her virginity up

"Okay, thank you" the girl answered enthusiastically "But I do have another question"

"Yeah?" she asked faux patience underlying her tone

"Do you know someone who's like a professional that can film us? " the girl asked her curiously

"Even if I do I think it's not legal for kids to just hire a professional" she answered the girls question with a huff "Is it?" she asked Rachel who's trying hard not to choke on her own laughter. She just shrugged and tell the girl that her time is up and played 'A thousand years by Christina Perri, it's always been like this, they always play a song after each caller, sometimes a caller request their favorite song and they will gladly play it, but most of the time they are the ones deciding on which song to play. This is her favorite part of her job, she loves hearing her favorite music and she's getting paid for playing it. She can feel herself loosening up as the song plays. She was too busy mulling over her own thoughts when she feel Rachel nudging her shoulder

"Hello last caller of the night, how are you?" Rachel chirps happily for the nth time

"Hey uh DJ Britney?" the caller asked timidly

"Yeah?" she asked trying hard not to show her annoyance through her voice

"Uh, I was wondering of you could help me out in my situation?"

"Yeah of course, that's my job after all" she answered the caller politely

"Well, I was playing a game in my partner's phone earlier and I got an idea to change my name the contacts to something cuter than babe, so I scrolled through her contacts and quite some intriguing names like blonde bombshell bar, clingy brunette, beach blonde and it's just that I don't know what to think of it" the caller said quietly

"Let me guess, he's quite the looker? And how old are you if you don't mind me asking" she asked, she could already feel sorry for the girl, but if this another eleven or twelve year old she's pretty sure that the sympathy she feels now will leave her system as quickly as it entered

"It's a She actually, and yeah she's definitely a looker, and I'm 23 and I'm uh Elaine" the caller mumbled. Well that's a plus, at least she's not talking to kids anymore

"Okay Elaine, I'm also guessing that she's a charmer and irresistible and drop dead gorgeous. So how long have you two been going out?" she asked Elaine, she really wanted to help Elaine and she knows just how to do it but she doesn't want to just drop the bomb like that

"We've been together for about a year now. And your guesses are absolutely right. It's just that she knows she could get anyone she likes, and I'm pretty sure that the intriguing names in her phones are girls which are ready to drop everything for her. It's just that she knows she's Santana fucking Lopez and she always get what she wants and I just don't know what to do" Elaine answered getting more and more infuriated each word

Well, she thinks this is the right time for her to drop the bomb

"Well, I suggest that you drop the girl" she answered patiently

"What do you mean drop the girl?" Elaine asked

"As in break up with the girl, dump her, as in drop the girl, she's no good for you, you know the song. And I think you deserve better, I mean all of us deserves better than a player. So drop the girl. " she answered confidently

"Oh, well then Santana Lopez we are over! Ugh!" That's all she heard from Elaine before the line went dead, she couldn't help but feel that she accomplished something

"Well Santana Lopez, if ever you are listening to our station you've just been dumped by your girlfriend Elaine. And that is our last caller of the night and this will be the last song for tonight's radio show. Here's drop the girl by Hit the Lights, Again this is DJ Britney and Barbra from Radio Bolt and we all hoped you'll have a great night" With that she pushed the appropriate buttons to play the song, she just have to wait for the song to finish then she can get the hell home.

* * *

It's just another night for Santana Lopez, she's riding shotgun, wearing a super tight dress on Puck's car with Quinn sitting at the back while Puck was driving them towards the club or the bar or to wherever they feel like.

"So where's Feline?" Puck asked her

"For the nth time Puck, its Elaine not Feline or Celine or whatever word that rhymes with her name." she answered annoyed, Puck never really liked Elaine for her and since they got together almost a year ago Elaine was always with them. She actually sent a message to Elaine earlier asking her where she is but she got no response. She was actually with Elaine earlier, one second Elaine was playing on her phone, she just got back from the kitchen when she saw Elaine shrugging her coat on tossing out her phone and walk towards her apartment door, then walking out of her apartment and slamming her door with a loud bang. She look through her phone trying to see what Elaine caught something suspicious, not that she was doing anything wrong, it's just harmless flirting anyways and maybe a few random hook ups here and there when Elaine was too drunk off her mind to know any better, their relationship is not that serious anyway, yeah sure they have been girlfriends for almost a year but they don't even tell each other 'I love you' or anything, so yeah it's not serious, it's just that her parents love Elaine as much as they love her so that's the reason she's still with Elaine.

Puck just shrugged at her, clearly not even interested in her answer about where Elaine is. She doesn't take it personally though, she knows this is just Puck's way of looking out for her. She just mimicked Puck's shrugged and turned on the radio, she was mindlessly flicking through the radio channels when Quinn's question snapped her out of her reverie

"Hey isn't that Elaine?" Quinn asked her. She looked outside the car looking for Elaine when she heard Quinn speak again

"No, I mean isn't that her voice on the radio?" Quinn asked a small smirk already showing through her lips, she just frowned at Quinn's word and listened intently to the radio

". . . are ready to drop everything for her. It's just that she knows she's Santana fucking Lopez and she always get what she wants and I just don't know what to do" her mouth dropped open when she heard her name on the radio, and yeah that was definitely Elaine and she could tell from Elaine's voice that she's really mad. Wouldn't it be nice if she just know what she did? She was too busy racking her memory about earlier trying to think what Elaine saw that she totally missed the rest of the things Elaine said

"Well I suggest that you drop the girl" she heard another voice from the radio, and did the DJ just told Elaine to break up with her? She stared angrily at the radio waiting for the response of Elaine

"What do you mean drop the girl?" she heard Elaine asked

"As in break up with the girl, dump her, as in drop the girl, she's no good for you, you know the song. And I think you deserve better, I mean all of us deserves better than a player. So drop the girl. " she couldn't believe the nerve of this DJ who does she think she is? She could hear both Quinn and Puck trying to stifle their laughter, but she just focused on listening on the radio

"Oh, well then Santana Lopez we are over! Ugh!" Did just Elaine break things off of her? On the radio? Publicly?

"Lopez, you just got dumped by your girlfriend, on the radio for the whole public to hear!" Puck howled out in laughter. Quinn followed soon after not bothering to stifle her laugh anymore

"My thoughts exactly" she grumbled angrily

"Well Santana Lopez, if ever you are listening to our station you've just been dumped by your girlfriend Elaine. And that is our last caller of the night and this will be the last song for tonight's radio show. Here's drop the girl by Hit the Lights, Again this is DJ Britney and Barbra from Radio Bolt and we all hoped you'll have a great night"

"Way to rub it in DJ Britney" Quinn laughed loudly, she just gave them both the infamous Lopez glare but they just continued laughing

"Do you know where Radio Bolt is?" She asked Puck who is still laughing uncontrollably which she doesn't think is good since he's still driving

"Yeah their office is just two blocks away from here" Puck answered, his laughter starting to subside, so is Quinn's laughter

"Take me there" she huffed angrily, her relationship with her parents become more bearable when she introduced Elaine to them and she won't let anyone, let alone 'DJ Britney', ruin her relationship with Elaine which will also ruin her relationship with her parents.

Get ready DJ Britney, Santana fucking Lopez is now out to get you.


	2. Chapter 2

**/AN : Thank you for the feedback :)**

** 1ndecember : Elaine will still be mentioned once in a while, although I cant tell for sure how big her part would be. /**

* * *

Chapter 2

The song just ended right after she finished collecting her things. She let out a huge sigh of relief, glad that she's free now to go home, with Rachel by her side still chirping happily they both made their way through the studio and through the waiting elevators. She's not really paying attention to what Rachel is saying; they have been friends long enough that she got used to tuning Rachel out. She was about to step out of the elevator when a soft body crashed against hers. She quickly stepped back and was about to offer her apologies, when the girl who she just crashed into beat her to it

"Sorry, but do you happen to know who and where 'DJ Britney is?' " The girl asked her using air quotes when she mentioned 'DJ Britney', the girl looks pretty mad though, with her brows scrunched together tightly, but she's still pretty, with her long black hair cascading pass her shoulders in soft curves and her tight black dress accentuating the girls curves in all the right places, she was too busy leering that she didn't notice the girl's company, she was snapped out of her leering when Rachel answered the girl's question

"She's DJ Britney" Rachel answered the girl's question without hesitation, Rachel smiled to herself seeming to be glad of service, Rachel gave a final smile to the group before Rachel grabbed her arm and started guiding her through the exit. Both she and Rachel were just about to step out of the building when someone grabbed her arm and spun her around. She just raised a confused eyebrow at the girl and waited

"So you're DJ Britney huh?" the girl asked her quite harshly

"It's against company policy to reveal the identity of the DJs that's why we used screen names" she answered patiently

"But your friend here just told me who you are, and now I just want to confirm it" the girl said while pointing at Rachel by her side

"What do you need?" she asked, she could feel her patience slipping, how could a pretty girl like that can be so unnerving? And curse Rachel for violating the company's policy

"I heard that you're the greatest 'Love Doctor' in town" the girl stated, this girl is pretty fond of using air quotes, it's kinda cute though with her hands in midair and her eyes rolling, she couldn't help but think of other places where those hands or fingers will be useful and other reasons while this girl's eyes would be rolling, and it will bring pleasure to the both of them, she quickly removed her mind out of the gutter and focused on the conversation

"So?" she asked again, she just wanted to finish this conversation as quickly as she can so she can go home and do her business

"Well it's just that you told my girlfriend to dump me. I'm Santana Lopez, does that name ring any bell to you" the girl asked her sarcastically, she just stared at the girl trying to think of where she heard the name before, and then she remembered. _Oh._

"And?" she asked calmly

"And?! That's all you're going to say? You just asked my girlfriend to dump me in your radio show, for the whole world to hear! And that's the only thing you can think of to say to me?! No apologies or whatsoever?" the girl challenged, seeming to notice the girl's challenging tone, her friends, a guy with a ridiculous haircut, and a blonde girl with an angelic face approached them

"Santana, calm down" the blonde girl said while gripping Santana's upper arm

"Calm down?! Elaine just dumped me because of the advice of this DJ Britney!" the girl countered angrily

"Well you said it yourself I just gave her an advice, it's her decision to consider it." She answered as calmly as she could; she knows that it would just bring trouble if she matched this Santana girl's temper

"Listen to me here Blondie, I'm Santana Lopez, and no one and I mean no one, not even you can mess with me and get away with it." Santana told her seemingly infuriated for her calm demeanor; she just shrugged and let Santana continue

"So you're not going to talk? You just ruined my relationship! And I'll have to let you know that I have razor blades hidden in my hair, so consider yourself warned!" Santana muttered angrily

"Well, Rachel has dandruff. She's also hiding it in her hair" she shrugged while glancing at Rachel

"Brittany! I don't think that is really necessary for you to share that information with them!" Rachel hissed quite loudly in her ear

"But it's true though, Rachel's just not keen on showing her dandruff, which I guess goes the same thing for you? I mean you're not keen on showing your razor blades that's why you're hiding them up in our hair?" she said airily, she's aiming for confusion, when she confused Santana she's pretty sure she can leave, after leaving a few random phrases of course, she chance a glance at Santana and her friends and she can see genuine confusion written all over their faces, smirking to herself, she continued

"I heard that when someone have a bad case of dandruff you should give them head and shoulders, I know how to give head, but does anyone of you know how to give shoulders?" she glance at Rachel by her side and saw that her mouth is hanging open, well that just serves Rachel right, Rachel shouldn't just blow her cover as DJ Britney, not that it's that hard to figure out that DJ Britney is actually Brittany, and besides Rachel's dandruff was not the point anyway, she just use it to deflect so she can confused them enough for her to escape, and seeing the look on their faces she thinks it's the right time to escape

"Well this has been a lovely chat, but we should go" she smiled, giving herself a mental pat in the back for confusing them. She gave Santana and her friends small smile and turned and dragged Rachel out of the building

"What the hell just happened? And did you really use my dandruff, which, I'll let you know is now nonexistent to confuse them and escape?" Rachel said with a small smile, well at least she managed to amuse Rachel than to piss her off by her little off handed comment earlier, she just shrugged and started walking towards their apartment. When she got home, she took a quick shower and fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillows.

The sound of her phone vibrating against her dresser woke her the next morning. Wondering who would even try to contact her at this ungodly hour she reached over to get her phone, but the moment she got a hold of it, it stopped vibrating. She was about to put it back down again when her phone vibrated once, she quickly looked over the screen of her phone, she saw that it was only 10:23 in the morning and that she has a one new message. She opened it and saw that it was the manager slash owner of their radio station, Mr. Principal Figgins, was the sender of the message, yes Mr. Figgins first name is Principal.

_From: Mr. Principal Figgins_

_Meet me in my office as soon as possible. We have a few things to discuss_

What could Mr. Figgins want from her at this time of the day? She just takes a deep breath deciding that she wouldn't let Mr. Figgins' ruin her day. With that she tap out a reply telling Mr. Figgins that she'll be in his office at about an hour and dragged her ass to their bathroom take a shower and get ready.

She just walked into Mr. Figgins office when she saw none other than, _drum roll please, _Santana Lopez and her blonde friend from last night sitting in the chairs in front of Mr. Figgins' large mahogany desk. Knowing where this meeting is probably going, she mumbled an inaudible good morning and took a seat across from Santana.

"So, Brittany, what exactly happened last night?" Mr. Figgins asked her

"I just did my job Sir, not my fault that her girlfriend actually did what I said" She stated calmly, Mr. Figgins just nodded at her and turned his gaze to Santana

"Well, I'm pretty sure DJ Brittany here broke a few laws last night, I'm pretty sure that any program is prohibited to attack or criticize another person and my friend Quinn here is a lawyer and we're pretty sure that we can sue your ass off" Santana said cockily while gesturing at her friend Quinn beside her

"Well, just to be clear I'm still a law student" Quinn added, seemingly annoyed at Santana's manner

"Ms. Lopez, I'm sure we could just talk this all out, no need for legal action" Mr. Figgins negotiated, she just stayed silent though, she wouldn't risk getting fired just because Santana's girlfriend followed her advice

"My girlfriend dumped me, because DJ Britney here advised her to" Santana stated, Santana's voice is dripping with anger, and it's all directed towards her. She still keep her mouth shut though, she'll deal with Santana when her boss isn't watching her like a hawk

"What do you suggest we do Ms. Lopez?" Mr. Figgins asked calmly

"I'd forget everything that happened, everything" Santana emphasizes her words before continuing "No legal charges, no anything if DJ Britney here helped me to get my girlfriend back" Santana finished with a smirk. That's it she couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer

"No fucking way." She hissed at Santana, Santana just raised a challenging eyebrow at her and turned to talk to Mr. Figgins

"I guess this is all settled then, I'll let my lawyer get back to you since DJ Britney clearly doesn't agree with me" Santana just shrugged and stood up

"No need to hire a lawyer Ms. Lopez I'm pretty sure that DJ Britney would gladly help you to iron out the misunderstanding she caused between you and your girlfriend last night. Isn't that right Brittany?" Mr. Figgins asked her with a pointed glare, and right now she knows that she has no other choice but to agree. She let out a small 'Fine' and stood up asking Mr. Figgins if she could go, Mr. Figgins just nodded. She was halfway through the door when Santana's words stopped her from leaving the office

"Nuh uh you're coming with me and help me straighten up the mess you created" Santana said with a shit eating grin plastered on her face

"Ugh, I have no time for this, I have to get to class. I'll see you later, Santana" Quinn stated, sounding a little bored, Quinn made her way towards the door and mumbled a quiet 'Good luck with that' as she passed by her. She saw Santana offering her hand to Mr. Figgins for a hand shake, she couldn't help but groan.

"Okay. Now we go" Santana smirked at her and started walking towards the door on Mr. Figgins office. She smacked her palm against her forehead out of frustration and when she looked up, she saw Santana waiting for her by the door smiling at her mischievously.

Damn. What has she gotten herself into?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She's been seating across from Santana for about a half an hour already and still nothing has been sorted out. They've been bickering and snapping angrily at each other for the first fifteen minutes before Santana's attention was caught by a certain girl from another table in the coffee shop, and they've been undressing each other ever since, not that she care, Santana can do anything or rather anyone for all she cares. She muttered a quiet 'slut' covered as cough, but even that comment went unnoticed by Santana. Having enough of Santana's presence to last for a whole year, she snapped her fingers in front of Santana's face to get back to business. Santana just glanced at her for a split second before standing up

"What time do you get off of work?" Santana asked her, not even bothering to look at her, she just scrunched her nose in annoyance wondering why would Santana even asked that, Santana's gaze fell on her when she didn't respond

"What time do you get off of work" Santana asked her again, more slowly this time

"Why?" she asked not even bothering to hide her annoyance

"I'll pick you up" Santana stated nonchalantly, the way that Santana shrug it's as if this is a daily occurrence between the two of them. Not knowing where this conversation is even going, she just stared at Santana

"Time?" Santana asked impatiently

"Again, why?" she asked

"Time?" Santana asked her again, this time though one of Santana's eyebrows is raised, as if challenging her to ask 'why' one more time, she groaned and squeezed the bridge of her nose as an attempt to control her temper

"Fine. The show's over at 11" she muttered, she'll let Santana win this round because she knows she has no other choice

"Good. I'll see you later" Santana answered with a sickeningly sweet smile, she just let out another groan

"Oh, and one more thing, you better come up with a few plans on how you'll get Elaine and I back together by the time I pick you up later" with that Santana just walked away from their table and approached the table where the girl she's been eye fucking is currently occupying, she watched as Santana seemed to introduced herself, leaned towards the girl's ear and whispered something, the other girl just smiled and nodded and Santana and her flavor of the day walked towards the double doors of the coffee shop's exit

_Well that escalated quickly_, she thought to herself

_Later that night_

They we're just preparing the studio for their show before they go on air when Rachel reminded her of the thing which will be happening tonight that she'd rather not think about right now

"Do you have any plans for tonight? I think we should go out to unwind" Rachel told her enthusiastically

"Ugh. Don't remind me" she answered with a groan

"Huh? Where were you this morning anyway?" Rachel asked her "Did you meet someone new and didn't tell me, your best friend about it?" Rachel asked while feigning hurt

"No, I was summoned to Mr. Figgins office this morning. And do you remember Santana Lopez from last night?" Rachel just nodded as an answer to her question "Well, let's just say that she was the reason why I was summoned here at the office. And to top it all off, she asked me, no, she more like demanded me to help her get her girlfriend back or she'll 'sue our asses' off" she mocks Santana's choice of words by using air quotes, then she remembered that Santana is pretty fond of using air quotes, great, now she's turning into Santana and they've just been around each other's company for about what? An hour and she's already acting like Santana. She doesn't want to think about what will happen when they spend more time together planning on getting Santana and Elaine back together "And then we were together this morning in this coffee shop trying to come up with a plan on how to get her and Elaine back together when she saw this girl on another table and they just started eye fucking each other, then she told me she'll pick me up later after our show and I better come up with some sort of plan. Then she just walked away and leave with the girl" when she finished her rant she was already out of breath

"All I'm going to say is, this is going to be good." After Rachel's answer, their show started. They did the same thing as every night, they play a couple of songs, joke with each other, and just talk about anything and everything that's happening right now, after their first 5 minutes break she was already in the mood and already in her element, by the time Rachel answered their first caller for the night and passed it to her she already forgot about the Santana thing

"Hey DJ Brittany my boyfriend left me" she heard the caller say, she could hear the caller sniffing and her heart breaks a little for the caller, it's just that she wanted everyone to have a happy ending, including her and Rachel of course

"Well, are you supposed to go somewhere and he forgot that you want to come with?" she asked her tone light and playful, and when she heard the girl chuckle lightly a small smile crosses her own face

"No, I mean he and I broke up and I guess I just needed to talk about it" the caller said, she let the first caller talk as long as she wants and she's just adding little advices here and there, by the time the first caller stopped talking it was already time for their second five minutes break of the night. After their 5 minutes break she's already ready for the second caller, she was expecting another sniffing or sobbing girl as their second caller, but what she didn't expect is the same voice from last night and definitely no sobbing

"I'm assuming this is Elaine from last night?" she asked after the caller said 'Hello', she already knew the answer, she just wanted to confirm it

"Yeah" Elaine answered

"Let me just transfer the call to a private line." She said while pushing the appropriate buttons to make the call private, leaving Rachel to deal with the callers, by the time the call was transferred in a private line she could already hear Rachel talking to the third caller

"Why did you transfer my call to a private line?" Elaine asked her curiously

"I met your girlfriend la-" her sentence was cut off by Elaine

"Ex - girlfriend" Elaine mumbled, emphasizing the word ex

"Okay, Ex girlfriend last night and you can say that it didn't go well and she's really mad at me. And this morning she was here in our office threatening to file legal charges against our company. I'm not telling you this for you to feel guilty; I'm telling you this because I wanted to give you a heads up" she told Elaine honestly

"Heads up for what?" Elaine asked

"Well, Santana and my boss decided on an agreement that Santana won't file any legal charges if I help her win you back, and knowing my boss he immediately agreed." She answered without missing a beat

"Oh, she still wants me huh?" Elaine asked sounding a little excited "I still want her, I even think I love her, its just that her attitude, she's a player and who wants a player for a girlfriend?" Elaine said sounding sad; this girl could really jump from one emotion to another, she feel sorry for Elaine though, she knows Elaine just wanted Santana to be faithful to her, so she decided to help Elaine

"You know what I'll help you. Tell me all the things that you would want to change about Santana, and I'll tell Santana that I'll teach her a few lessons to get you back, does that sound good to you?" she asked Elaine, and judging by the squeal she heard she decided that it was a good idea, her boss will stop watching her like a hawk, Santana and Elaine will be back together, and then everyone will be happy. Elaine went on and on about the things she wanted to change Santana, by the time Elaine finished talking Rachel was already playing the last song for tonight's show and she feels a little bad leaving Rachel by her own devices tonight, she thank her and told her she'll make up for it sometime and Rachel just smiled at her understandingly, by the time the song fades in the background the door to their studio opened, quite loudly if she may add, revealing a very sexy Santana in her red dress and black pumps, smiling at her wickedly, she almost died when Santana wave at her and gave her another smile, wait, it that a genuine smile?

She's not sure why, but she cant keep her eyes off of Santana, there is only one thing she's sure of; this is going to be a one hell of a night. She mumbled a quiet goodbye to Rachel and was about to walk towards Santana when Rachel grabbed her for a hug

"Enjoy your date. If you know what I mean." Rachel whispered in her ear. She let go of Rachel and frowned at her, is she that obvious? She saw Rachel wiggling her eyebrows at her before she turned around and walked towards Santana. She just followed Santana out of the studio and out of the building until they reached Santana's car. Santana opened the passenger's seat door and waited for her to climb in before shutting it closed, which is sweet, she didn't know that Santana is capable of doing something sweet. She makes herself comfortable in her seat before she turns her gaze to Santana who is now getting in the driver's seat

"Where are we going?" she asked, and when her question fell on deaf ears she just stared out of the window instead of Santana's legs and wishing that the night to be over soon. Santana stopped her car in front of a bar. She didn't get out of Santana's car though, she's really not dress to impress tonight and she would rather not go inside with Santana, she'll definitely look underdressed than she already is beside Santana.

"Are you not coming with me inside or you just enjoyed me opening doors for you?" Santana asked her with a smirk

"As you can see I'm not really dressed for a bar, so I'll just stay here. Thank you" she said trying hard not to look at Santana's legs

"Come on, you look fine" Santana said opening the door widely and waiting for her to come out of the car, instead of stepping out of the car, she just leaned her head on her seat's headrest and closed her eyes

"You do know that I have Mr. Figgins' number on speed dial, so I suggest you open your pretty eyes and step out of the car" Santana said nonchalantly. Of course Santana would have Mr. Figgins number, and of course Santana would use it to threaten her, but wait, did Santana just give her a compliment? Did Santana just tell her that she has pretty eyes? Is this like a date? No of course this isn't a date, she's just thinking way too much into it. Damn Rachel for putting ideas in her head. She stepped out of the car and faced Santana; Santana just smiled at her shut the door of her car and asked her to follow her inside, which she did.

It's almost midnight and the last time she had seen Santana was when they walked in. She decided to wait for Santana for a few more minutes, and if she didn't see Santana she'll just go home. The bar is packed with people; she's been trying to get the bartender's attention to ask for a glass of water with no success, so when the bartender walked to the side of the bar where she's been sitting since she and Santana arrived she leaned a little bit closer so the bartender would hear her

"Hey, can I get a glass of wa-" she was cut off by Santana which appeared on her side out of nowhere

"Sam, can I get a martini?" Santana asked, quietly observing the interaction between Santana and Sam the bartender she's pretty sure that they're friends. She watched as Sam put Santana's drink in front of her

"Excuse me can I get a glass of -" she didn't finish her sentence since Santana cut her off again, seriously what's with these people and cutting her off?

"Can I help you?" Santana asked her a sweet smile in place; she wondered what's with Santana acting sweet to her tonight

"No, its okay I-" she started to answer, but Santana speaks again

"Can I get you a drink? What do you want?" Santana asked charmingly

"I'll just have a glass of-" she cut her self off as she watched Santana walking to her other side, and when she looks over she saw another girl on her side, of course Santana wasn't talking to her, she's such an idiot, she watched as Santana flirts with the girl while she's flushing in embarrassment. Not wanting to embarrass herself further she tapped Santana's shoulder.

"I better go" she said loudly right in Santana's ear so she wont have to repeat it again since the music is so loud, she couldn't help but sniff Santana's hair in the process. What? In her defense Santana's hair smells really nice

"No we haven't even discussed the plan you came up with" Santana shouted over the music

"We haven't because you went to hit on every girl in this bar and I haven't seen you since and right now I can see that you're a little pre occupied" she said while nodding her head towards the direction of the girl who Santana is flirting with, her voice dripping with annoyance. Does Santana even want to get Elaine back? Santana will tell her that they'll talk about the plan but then she'll just disappear. She just stands there giving Santana a glare. Santana seemed amuse though, one corner of her lips is turned upwards, Santana leans a little closer to her ear and whispered a quiet 'Jealous?', instead of answering she just shivered, yep she actually shivered and she knows Santana noticed it too since Santana's already chuckling, she grabbed her purse on her seat and walked out of the bar, she doesn't even know why her body reacted like that, all she knows is just that she's glad that the night is over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I have something for you" Santana said with her arms extended holding out a huge paper bag towards her, she just eyed it skeptically and turned her attention back to her own salad

"I don't even want to know what's inside that" she muttered, she was supposed to be with Rachel today and enjoying the sun in the park, but no, Santana has to show up in their office and whisk her away from all the fun she was supposed to be having. Well at least she got a free food out from it. And well, she also has a pretty good view from her seat across from Santana, what? There is no denying that Santana is good looking

"So you do enjoy my company" Santana said with a smile in her voice, she looked up from her food and looked at Santana and just stared confused of what Santana is even saying, is Santana like a psychic and can Santana read her thoughts? She was about to ask about the statement but Santana took it upon herself to explain without her asking "Well, I mean that I'm pretty sure that my plan will work and if my plan worked and Elaine and I got back together I'll stop bothering you. But since you don't want to take this" Santana shakes the paper bag a little, emphasizing her words "I just assumed that you love my company so much that you don't want Elaine and I to be back together so you can have me all to yourself" Santana said smugly, she just stared at Santana, she knows Santana just wants to get a rise out of her, and she's pretty sure Santana is succeeding

"No. Just no." she answered with a head shake

"So go and put it on then" Santana said with a triumphant smile in place. She couldn't believe that she's letting Santana win this argument. Again. But what more could she possibly do right?

"Fine" she relented, then she grabbed the paper bag from Santana which is pretty heavy for clothes, wait these are clothes right? The paper bag is stapled closed so she couldn't see the contents inside. Santana told her to put it on so it must be clothes, but this is way too heavy to be clothes

"What's in here a dead body?" she asked rhetorically, Santana just chuckled at her

"Do you think you'll need help on putting that on? I can hold your clothes or something, but don't think that I'll be doing it for myself, I'll do it to you know, help you" Santana let her eyes roam all over her body before meeting her gaze, noticing the twinkle in Santana's eyes and the suggestive smile plastered on Santana's face, she quickly understood what kind of 'help' Santana is talking about

"Nah, I'm sure I can do it better myself" she said in all seriousness while wiggling her own fingers near Santana's face, Santana seemed taken aback at her comment and that's a little accomplishment for her, well it's something right? Seeming to snap out of her thoughts, Santana gave her an amused smile

"Just holler if you need help" Santana said with a wink, and that's her cue to leave, she makes her way towards the restaurant's bathroom half carrying and half dragging the paper bag with her. Well the paper bag isn't that heavy, she's just exaggerating, but she half drags it anyway. When she reached the bathroom she quickly opened the paper bag and saw what's inside, and now she knows why the contents of the paper bag is heavier than normal clothes and there is no way in hell that she'd put this on. She went out of the bathroom and head towards Santana not even bothering to bring the paper bag back with her. Santana saw her approaching and stood up; Santana met her halfway before speaking

"I knew you wouldn't resist my help" Santana said with a smirk, she just frowned at Santana and dragged her towards the bathroom; she locked the door of the bathroom from the inside before facing an amused Santana

"Okay first, I don't want your help on the thing that you're implying earlier or in anything and second there is no chance in hell that I'll be wearing that and third I thought I'm the one who's supposed to come up with a plan?" she said while gesturing on the paper bag lying open on the floor "Where did you even get that anyway? And do you think that your plan will work? What kind of plan uses that?" She asked while pointing at the teddy bear costume inside the paper bag

"What? I'm sure you didn't come up with a plan yet, am I right? You don't find that cute?" Santana asked, well the bear costume is actually cute, it looks warm and fluffy, but that is not the point, taking her silence as a yes Santana said a triumphant 'Exactly'

"I'm not wearing that" she said firmly, this is where she would draw the line; she wouldn't let Santana to win this argument

* * *

"Ugh, do you know how hot this costume could be?" she groaned out in frustration, yes she lost the argument and now she is wearing the teddy bear costume which is really hot inside, she's sweating bullets inside and she isn't even wearing the head part of the teddy bear costume yet, she's currently seating in the passenger's seat of Santana's car waiting for the traffic lights to turn green, they're on their way to Elaine's place to execute Santana's plan. Not that you could call it plan, basically they're just going to show up on Elaine's place unannounced with Santana carrying the bouquet of flowers which they pick up on their way and her dressed like a human teddy bear.

"Why can't you be a normal human being and buy her a real teddy bear, you know the one that she can keep?" she grumbled

"Now where's the fun in that?" Santana answered with a smirk

* * *

"I told you it won't work" she said with a chuckle, Santana just glared at her while still picking at the flower petals that are stuck in her hair, she knows from the start that Santana's plan wouldn't work, and seeing Santana getting pounded by Elaine with the bouquet of flowers, well let's just say that her day was turning out to be a pretty good one. They are parked right outside a creepy looking building because Santana pulled over after about 2 minutes of driving because 'she's not comfortable driving with petals all over her hair', whatever, a frustrated Santana is a pretty good sight. She's now out of the teddy bear costume and was now in her tank top and jeans, she didn't even bother putting her shirt back on top of her tank top again because she's still sweating like a pig, taking pity on Santana, she decided to help her so they can both go home, part their ways and she could finally take that shower she wanted.

"C'mere" she mumbled while leaning a little closer towards Santana, Santana didn't even let out a protest or one of her bitchy remarks when she started pulling out the petals from Santana's hair, instead Santana just stopped fussing with her own hair and let her do all the work, she didn't mind though, Santana's hair is really soft and it smells nice. She wondered if she should just yank out a handful of Santana's hair and put it in her pocket so she can save the smell for later but she decided that it was creepy even to just think that so she just settled on removing the petals on Santana's hair, she was a little startled when she heard a phone ringing but since it's not her phone she just continue her task. Santana shifted a little in her seat to fish out her phone from the pocket of her jeans

"Hey mom" Santana said while trying to get comfortable in her seat again, they was a slight pause, clearly the other person on the other line was speaking "Yeah I'm good. Elaine's good too" there was another pause before Santana speaks again "Of course we're still together, why would you think that we broke up? You want to talk to her? I'm not with her right now" Santana turned around and faced her. She's pretty sure what's going to happen next after she met Santana's gaze and saw the ideas forming behind those brown orbs, and seeing the smile on Santana's face makes her shake her head no.

"Oh here she is, she just arrived, I'll hand the phone to her now" Santana said while handing the phone to her. She shook her head vigorously and scooted as far back on her seat. Santana grabbed her arm and placed the phone on her hand while mouthing 'Talk to her', she smiled and put the phone on her ear since she saw this as an opportunity to get back at Santana for annoying her ever since the day they've met.

"Heyyy" she dragged out and look towards Santana for instructions, Santana quickly mouthed 'mom' at her and she turned her attention back on the phone "Mom, how are you?" she asked sweetly

"I'm good, are you okay? You sound a bit different" Santana's mom asked her from the other line

"Oh. Yeah I'm okay but I think I just caught a flu" she said after faking a sneeze, Santana leaned over and placed her ear on the other side of the phone trying to hear what her own mother is saying on the other line

"Ahh, take better care of yourself okay? Is Santana treating you well? Don't be afraid to tell me the truth" Santana's mother asked her, when Santana heard what her mother was asking her she mouths 'I'm treating you fine' smirking to herself she switched to acting mode, she's pretty sure that Santana is going to get an earful from her own mom when this conversation was finished

"Uhh-" she muttered making her voice sound hesitant to answer, she let out a squeal of surprise when she feels Santana pinching her side, she look at Santana and saw that Santana is mouthing 'I'm treating you fine' again

"Tell me" Santana's mom demanded, well now she knows where Santana's patience comes from, she rolled her eyes at Santana before answering Santana's mom

"Actually, she's not treating me nice these days" after she finished the statement she saw Santana trying to grab the phone from her, she quickly switched the phone on her other hand, out of Santana's reach and tried to hold Santana in her place on her other hand "She's always annoying and she doesn't let me decide for myself, she always makes the decision and she always shouts at me. I don't even know what I did wrong but she always snaps at me" she said, still trying to hold Santana in place, she gave herself a mental pat in the back for making her voice sound so sad, wait that was not sad, that was her heartbroken voice. She made a mental note to thank Rachel for the acting lessons that she gave her a long time ago.

"Don't worry dear, I'll talk to her" Santana's mom said in a firm voice

"Oh, and one more thing mom, I have something to tell you, and I think it's better if you sit down, are you sitting down?" she asked, she heard some shuffling noise in the background before Santana's mom said that she was now sitting down

"I think Santana is frigid" she said trying not to break in hysterics

"That's it" Santana mumbled from her side, she tried to get out of the car but Santana pressed the child safety lock of the car keeping them both locked inside the car, she watched as Santana climbed over the center console and landed ungracefully on her lap, Santana straddled her and started taking the phone from her fingers but she just gripped the phone harder on her hand while her other hand gripped Santana's shoulders so she wouldn't get too close, Santana just grabbed her arm and leaned in anyway. In their position, she has a perfect view down Santana's shirt which makes her feel hotter than she already is

"Oh and I think she has herpes" she muttered hurriedly through the phone before she loses all her focus because of the amazing view presented upon her by Santana. Santana managed to steal the phone away from her grip, she just watched while chuckling quietly as Santana sat on her lap trying to say all the right things to her mom. She was about to grip her seat to keep it from wandering in inappropriate places when she accidentally pulled a lever that makes the seat recline all the way down. It all happened so fast but the next thing she knew is she was lying flat on her back on the passenger's seat with Santana on top of her, her left hand was around Santana's lower back and it is dangerously close on Santana's ass. Her chuckles have died down and she just stared at Santana who is also staring back at her, the phone call seeming to be forgotten. She could feel Santana's weight on top of her and it makes her feel all warm inside

"Want to test your theory if I'm really frigid and if I have herpes?" Santana asked her and ruining their little moment, she was about to reply that she'd rather not when they heard a tap on the passenger seat's window. They both looked to the window and saw a cop standing outside the car

"Ladies step out of the vehicle please" the cop said from outside the car, they both just stared at the cop then stared down on their position. They quickly helped each other up to a sitting position and steps out of the car

"Good Afternoon officer, I just wanted to start this conversation by saying that it's not what it looks like" she said as soon as she stepped out of Santana's car

"You do know that there is a law against public indecency?" the cop asked them

"I know! And we're not doing anything I promise" she answered the cop

"If I gave you a hundred bucks would you let me and my girlfriend go? I mean as I can see, were just about the same age and don't tell me that you didn't do something like this." Santana said not even bothered that there might be another law for bribing the cops.

"Santana" she hissed, she doesn't really want to get to trouble so she apologized to the cop which is staring wide eyed at Santana

"Look at her" Santana said while taking her hand and interlacing their fingers together, she was about to untangle her fingers from Santana's but Santana just gripped her hand harder, so she just enjoyed the feeling of Santana's hand on her own. After all, it's not every day that you'd get a chance to hold Santana's hand and pretend to be her girlfriend "If she was your girlfriend would you be able to keep your hands to yourself?" Santana asked the cop seriously, the cop just shook his head no seeming a bit confused, amused and a little uncomfortable all mixed together

"I'll take the hundred. But hand it to me discretely, like put it inside a paper or something" the cop said to Santana, Santana just nodded her head and opened the car door to get the money, when she came out of the car the money was already inside the paper, she handed the paper with the money inside to the cop and gave him a big smile

"Okay, you can go now. And you should probably continue what you're doing earlier in a more private place" the cop said while he pocketed the money, the cop turned to gaze on their surroundings trying to see if anyone saw anything and when he was satisfied that no one saw, he turned around and walked away. As soon as the cop turned his back to them, Santana opened the passenger seat's door and pushed her inside, and then Santana makes her way quickly around the car and into the driver's seat

"Why are you in a hurry?" she asked while trying to adjust her chair

"Because there is no way in hell that I'm giving that cop a hundred bucks so instead of a hundred I put five bucks inside the paper, and I'm pretty sure that he'll come back and make us pay fine as soon as he found out." Santana said while keeping her attention in backing her car up in their parking space. When Santana finally made their way out of the parking space and they are now on the road they met each other's gaze and giggled.

Yep. She's pretty sure that this day has turned out to be a great one despite the change in her plans.

* * *

**/AN : Hey guys, thank you for the feedback, and yes this story is based from a movie :) / **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN : / For the guest who wanted a POV of Santana, this one is for you :). I don't own anything, this fic is based from a movie. Enjoy :)/**

* * *

Chapter 5

Ever since she met Brittany, all she can feel is confusion. She doesn't know what it is that Brittany has, all she knows is that she couldn't get Brittany out of her head. She was just sitting in her couch waiting for Quinn and Puck to come to her apartment and save her from her own misery, yes, she called for an emergency meeting because she feels that she's going to go insane with the Brittany thing. She was getting pretty annoyed at Quinn and Puck for making her wait so long when she heard three solid knocks on her door. She opened her door and saw two annoyed faces staring back at her

"You're not on fire?" Puck asked her lamely, she just looked at Puck confused and shook her head no

"Santana, it's like 7 in the morning, if you're not on fire what's the emergency?" Quinn asked annoyed, she turned her gaze in the other side of the room where a grandfather clock stood and saw that it was indeed 7 am. Time does fly fast when you're thinking, or when you're enjoying? Whatever that's not important.

"We went home at like 3 in the morning, dude did you even sleep?" Puck asked her while making his way towards her couch. She just shrugged, she didn't get any sleep at all because she can't stop thinking about Brittany. She followed him with Quinn trailing like a zombie from behind, Quinn was never a morning person, but she can never say no to Santana.

"So? What's this about?" Quinn asked her getting grumpier every second

"I think I mrmph brty" she mumbled

"You think you're what to Britain?" Quinn asked her

"You're going to Britain without us? Dude, not good" Puck said while playfully hitting her on her shoulder

"I said I think I like Brittany" she stated, she first look at the expression of Quinn's face and saw realization dawn on her angelic face, she then turned her gaze to Puck

"Aw, don't worry we can let her in in our little group. We could be like the awesome foursome" Puck said with a grin, clearly he didn't understand what she just said

"No I mean I like her. In like a sexual way" she clarified to Puck

"You like everyone in a sexual way." Puck still not getting what she is trying to say

"No! I mean I like her in like way more than friends' way" she stated getting annoyed at Puck's obliviousness

"Oh. But you don't do feelings" Puck said

"Exactly. So what do I do?" she asked both Quinn and Puck

"What do you mean what should you do? I thought you wanted Elaine back?" Quinn asked her with a raised eyebrow

"Well, yeah my parents love Elaine that's why I wanted her back, but with Brittany, it's different." She said while trying to avoid both of her friends' eyes

"Good different or bad different?" Quinn asked her

"Good different. Definitely, good." She doesn't know why she thinks of Brittany that way, but Santana Lopez don't do feelings, but is Brittany her exception?

* * *

She a was awakened by the sound of pounding and something crashing outside of her bedroom, she didn't mind it though, when you live with Rachel Berry long enough, you'll know that sometimes she gets overly dramatic in her favorite songs, sometimes she twirls all over the living room and end up tripping by her own feet, which she assumed is happening right now due to the crashing sounds she heard. Instead of opening her eyes she just closed it tighter and burrowed her face to her pillow. She heard her bedroom door opening, and she remembered that she should really buy a lock for her door, assuming that Rachel just wanted to apologize and not wanting Rachel to feel bad for waking her up, she spoke up without opening her eyes

"Rachel, it's okay, you can go back twirling in the living room, just close the door after you leave" she mumbled sleepily

"Okay, if you say so" Rachel said a bit wary, she heard her bedroom door closed and focused on trying to fall back asleep

"I knew you wouldn't mind" a familiar voice said, wait that was not Rachel, she opened her eyes and it was definitely not Rachel, it was Santana, Santana was just wearing jeans, a plain v neck shirt and a black converse. It's the first time she saw Santana dressed this casual and she couldn't help but think that Santana looks pretty in whatever she wears. She stared at Santana for a full minute before her brain caught up that she was only wearing underwear and a white tank top, without a bra underneath, she couldn't think how it is possible to sleep with a bra on, and she heard that bra was just prison for boobs, and who wants to send their boobs to prison right? Looking down at herself, she saw that her blankets have left her body through the night, well not completely though, one of her leg is still under the covers, she looked up at Santana, and saw that Santana is staring at her exposed body with a small smirk in place, she feels a little excited at the way Santana's eyes is roaming all over her body, at the same time this felt wrong because she's helping Santana to get back at Elaine, while helping Elaine to change Santana, also she's curious, curious of what Santana thinks of her body, should she cover her body? Or should she just let it be and act like she doesn't care of what Santana thinks? Well she's always leering at Santana anyway, so should she opt for the latter? Oh wait, that's not what she's supposed to be curious of, she's supposed to be curious of why Santana is in her bedroom, she check what time it is on her clock on her night stand, it was only 8:23 in the morning, deciding that it is completely wrong for Santana to be leering at her like that, she grabbed the covers and dragged it on the length of her body, successfully covering her body from Santana's gaze, then she spoke up

"What are you doing here and how do you even know where I live?" she asked, right now she doesn't know if she wanted to be angry, annoyed, excited or happy

"Mr. Figgins. We need to come up with a new plan. So get up and get ready" Santana said still staring at her covered body

"No. I just got home at around 1 because of work and it's barely 8:30, so no" she answered firmly

"No?" Santana asked her straight in the eyes

"No." she answered, she let her head hit the pillows again and closed her eyes pretending to sleep

"Fine" she heard Santana mumbled, basking in her small victory she let herself relax and wait for the sound of her door opening when Santana let herself out. She never heard any door opening though; instead she felt her bed dip

"Fine I'll sleep too. It's still early anyway" she heard Santana said, she feels Santana tugging the covers and when she snapped her eyes open and look to her side she saw Santana already lying under the covers with her eyes closed. She just stared at Santana shocked before she pulled the covers off of Santana's body and pushed Santana

"What are you doing? I just wanted to sleep. Didn't your mother teach you how to treat a guest right?" Santana asked feigning shock

"Don't you have your own bed at home and somebody else to bother?" she asked, getting annoyed by the minute, with their position she could already feel Santana's body heat, and she thinks it's better to be annoyed right now rather than to be excited

"I'm already here so" Santana just smiled to her and pulled the cover again covering her own body with it "You know what? I can't really sleep without a bear to hold onto sooo" Santana dragged out at the same time Santana reached out, grabbed her on her waist and pulled her body to her own. She quickly jumped out off of her bed not even bothering to cover herself

"Alright! Fine, I'm up, I'm up, and geez are you always this annoying?" she asked trying hard not to let her blush show. Santana just cracked out an eye open

"I wouldn't say annoying, more like persuasive" Santana answered with a smirk while her eyes are wandering all over her body

"Fine, wait for me in the living room would you?" she asked trying hard not to give in and get in her bed beside Santana. Santana didn't answer her though; instead Santana just rolled over, grabbed one of her pillows to hug and closed her eyes. She just let out a frustrated sigh, grabbed her towel and clothes and makes her way to the bathroom. She wasn't shock when Rachel blocked her way on her way to the bathroom

"What was that about?" Rachel asked her quietly, Rachel glanced at her door making sure it was closed before speaking again "I didn't know that you're that close for you to just let her see you in that" Rachel said while gesturing wildly at her clothes "And you just left her there in your room, like in your bed?" Rachel asked curiously

"I didn't know she was there, I just thought you'll apologize for being so loud this early. That's why I told you that it's okay and get out. And yes, she's taking a nap I think" Brittany answered slowly

"So when she picked you up the other day, that was a date? Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel asked her while jutting her lip out in a pout

"No!" She quickly answered, seeing Rachel's reaction, she quickly backtracked "I mean no, I'm helping her win Elaine back right okay? Why did you let her in anyway?" Brittany asked calmly

"I didn't let her in, she just barged in" Rachel said, she just nodded her head and opened the door to the bathroom but before she can close it Rachel said something that stilled her motions

"It's okay if you like her, well actually it's not right because you're helping her and Elaine get back together, but, just be careful okay?" Rachel said sincerely. She just let out a small 'yeah' and closed the door. Does she like Santana? Sure she finds Santana attractive, but she also finds Santana annoying and charming and sweet, but does that mean that she likes her? Not wanting to think about it any further she quickly jumped in the shower and wished that the shower will clear her head.

After her shower, she went back to her room fully dressed and saw a sleeping Santana on her bed, she feels a little happy seeing Santana in her bed like that, even in her sleep she looks so pretty, she quickly halted her thoughts and shakes Santana awake. After she waits for Santana to pull her shoes on and smooth her hands over her clothes, they both make their way towards a small coffee shop near her and Rachel's apartment. Upon reaching the coffee shop, Santana opened the door for her and paid for their drinks, and now she knows what Elaine saw in Santana, Santana could be pretty sweet if she likes, she couldn't help but stare at Santana thinking that she's looking very pretty in casual clothes, of course she also thinks that Santana is wearing dresses and stuff but she thinks that the Santana sitting across from her is the real Santana, The Santana who doesn't care if she impresses anyone. When Santana caught her staring she quickly switch into business mode

"Okay, lesson number one" she said quickly and Santana almost spits her coffee

"What do you mean lesson number one?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow

"This is me helping you. I'm giving you pointers on how to treat girls so they wouldn't dump you" she said as nonchalant as possible

"You're very pretty" she added as an afterthought, she quickly looked up at Santana trying to see if Santana heard her word vomit

"Elaine is the first one to dumped me and she wouldn't do that if you just kept your awful advice to yourself" Santana grumbled before taking a sip of her coffee, she let out a sigh of relief, at least Santana didn't hear her say it

"Wait, did you just say I'm pretty?" Santana asked a small teasing smile appearing in her lips

"What? No I didn't" she quickly answered, she took a sip in her coffee and almost burned her tongue in the process

"You did" Santana said with a bright smile, she guess that with Santana smiling her like that it would be worth it getting embarrassed when she admitted it

"Well yeah," she dragged out while thinking of an explanation "I mean that you're so pretty today that I almost forgot how bad your personality is" she quickly added, she chance a glance at Santana's face and saw an amused smile in place

"Did you just quote 2 broke girls?" Santana asked her, an amused grin still in place, crap, she didn't know Santana knows that show

"Well, yeah. It's a funny show okay?" She said defensively in case Santana thinks that the show is lame

"It is" Santana said with a big smile, she couldn't help but smile back, Santana isn't that bad after all, after noticing that they've been staring at each other with big smiles on their face for longer than necessary she quickly averted her gaze

"Well, lesson one" she quickly said, Santana cleared her throat and repeated 'lesson one' her smile never wavering

"So, when you have a girlfriend you should give all of your attention to her. I mean if you're with her don't look at anybody else. I mean just don't look if it's not necessary" she snorted to herself thinking that her explanation is a little vague she quickly thinks of a better way to explain it

"Okay, just don't look at any pretty girls okay?" she said smiling to herself that seemed easy to understand right? She looked up at Santana and saw Santana covering her eyes; she just stared at Santana confused before she decided to just ask what's with the covering of her eyes

"What are you doing" she asked Santana, who's still covering her eyes

"Well, you just told me not to look at pretty girls" Santana said with a smile "And I think you're pretty too" Santana removed her hand on her eyes and she saw the sincerity of that statement in Santana's eyes. She just returned Santana's smile and fumbled with her hands

If she's not sure that she likes Santana earlier, she's pretty sure now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

* * *

It's been a week since she last saw Santana, well 1 week, 2 days, 5 hours, 13 minutes and 45 seconds, not that she's counting. It doesn't matter anyway, she should be glad that Santana seems to find other person to annoy, or maybe she and Elaine got back together. No, Elaine just called her about 3 days ago asking for progress report, she didn't mind though, Elaine seems a pretty cool person, but she feels a little guilty when talking to her, she knows it's not really right to like Santana, but she couldn't but think of Santana, sure Santana annoys her most of the time, but there is something about Santana, she doesn't know what but she's pretty sure she likes it, she was snapped out of her own musings when her phone beeped, she glanced at her phone and couldn't help the smile that crosses her face when she see who the message is from, which is weird, a good kind of weird, she quickly type out her password and opened the message

_From: Santana Lopez_

_Are you free today?_

That's all the message says, if she says yes, would Santana actually ask her out? She stared at her phone for a few more seconds before tapping out a reply

_To: Santana Lopez_

_Am I imagining things? Or are you actually giving me a choice?_

She waited for Santana's text nervously. What if Santana actually asked her out? Would she say yes? Would that be fair for Elaine? She didn't have to wait long before she heard her phone letting out another beep

_From: Santana Lopez_

_Ha. Ha. Are you?_

Not wanting to dwell on her thoughts further she quickly type out a response

_To: Santana Lopez_

_Yes. Why?_

Not even a minute passed before she heard her phone ring, she couldn't help but feel a little more nervous when she saw that Santana was the one calling her

"Yeah?" she squeaked, she quickly cleared her throat and mumbled another 'Yeah'?

"Hey, Elaine and I are supposed to meet for a late lunch for today, this is my chance to get her back but I'm stuck here in a meeting and I can't leave" Santana said quietly from the other line, of course Santana's not going to ask her out, she was stupid for even thinking that Santana will do that

"And?" she asked trying not sound deflated

"I was wondering if you'll go meet with her and tell her that I'm running a little late, make sure that she wouldn't leave, and maybe, I don't know bring her flowers perhaps red roses? And maybe a stuffed animal or a teddy bear? I'm not really good with this stuff, I'll pay for all of it of course. So do you think you can do it?" Santana mumbled on the other line

"Wow you are actually giving me a choice" she said glad that Santana isn't ordering her around anymore

"Well yeah. Like a favor of a friend?" Santana said unsure

"Oh we're friends now?" she asked a little giddy

"Well yeah, I mean I already considered you as one since you're helping me and stuff" Santana mumbled, she couldn't help but think that shy Santana is cute

"Friends." She confirmed "Well yeah sure I can do it I've got nothing else to do anyway" she said, Santana mumbled a quiet thanks before ending the call, before she even got the chance to get ready she received another message from Santana

_From: Santana_

_She's wearing blue._

That's all it said. She wanted to be happy for both Santana and Elaine, she really do, but she can't. Instead of being sad, she just decided to get ready, on the bright side, she'll meet Elaine and who knows maybe they'll end up as friends to just like her and Santana. Making two new friends in one day isn't that bad right?

It's a good thing that she opts to wear dress, because even from the outside the restaurant looks fancy. With the bouquet of red roses in one hand and a teddy bear on the other, she entered the restaurant. Scanning the room she immediately saw a hot brunette wearing a knee length blue dress sitting on one of the tables.

"Hey, Elaine right?" she asked as she approached the table

"Yes, do I know you?" Elaine asked her

"Well, Santana is going to be late and she sent me over here to give you this" she handed Elaine the flowers and the bear but Elaine seemed to be pissed and just placed the flowers and bear on the table "I'm Brittany by the way, you know 'DJ Brittany'" she said using air quotes, wow she should really stop doing that, she blames Santana for her developed air quote habit

"Oh, yeah I knew your voice sounded familiar." Elaine smiled at her then stood up "Well, it seems that she hasn't change yet. I'll be waiting though, and thank you really for helping me change her. I better go" Elaine said while giving her a friendly hug

"Wait she asked me to come here and explain so you wouldn't leave" she couldn't believe that she didn't accomplish Santana's very first favor to her as a friend, Elaine just chuckled

"How about the flowers? Aren't you going to bring them with you" she asked curiously

"No, and tell Santana that I hate red roses the most" With that Elaine strutted towards the exit, leaving her completely alone, she opened her purse trying to look for her phone to text Santana, but she remembered that she charged it before she showered earlier and she seemed to have forgotten it since it's not in her purse. She sat down on one of the chairs in the table and think of a way to contact Santana, of course the restaurant has phones, but she didn't know Santana's number. Without any more ideas on how to contact Santana, she just decided to wait for Santana to show up.

It's about an hour since she arrived here in the restaurant and she's about to fall asleep when she feels soft lips pressed against her cheek followed by a whispered 'hey babe' she almost jumped out of her seat and glance on her side to look who the owner of the lips is, her breath got stuck on her throat seeing Santana with their faces inches apart, Santana was the first to react, she just stared at Santana too shocked of what happened

"I thought you were Elaine. I'm sorry" Santana mumbled while sitting on the chair opposite of her

"But I'm blonde and Elaine is like brunette I mean how would you think that I'm Elaine?" she asked, is Santana color blind or something? Or did she do that on purpose? And Santana knows that Elaine is wearing blue and she's wearing a red dress, so is that on purpose?

"I don't know. My mind is just elsewhere I guess" Santana said with a shrug "Where is she anyway? And the flowers?" Santana asked her

"She left after I told her you'll be late, she just said that you still hadn't change and she hates red roses the most" she said while glancing at her lap, she couldn't help but feel disappointed in herself, Santana asked her to don't let Elaine leave but she failed

"It's okay Brittany. It's my fault" Santana said softly, when she didn't look up Santana grabbed her chin softly and lifted it up "It's really okay Brittany no need to get guilty" Santana said while giving her a soft smile. She just stared at Santana for a few seconds, taking in Santana's softness, after all its not every day that you see Santana go soft.

"But Santana, I'm blonde" she mumbled, she couldn't get over the fact that Santana kissed her on the cheek because Santana thought she was Elaine, that's like impossible right?

"I can see that. I just- how about we just proceed to lesson number two now? " Santana said while avoiding her eyes, she took a deep breath and decided to just let it go, she'll think about it later

"Okay lesson number two, never be late. Don't let your date wait for you especially when you're the one who asked her out, its better if you pick her up then drive her home. I mean if Elaine asked you out for like lunch and she she's running late, would you wait for her?" she asked Santana who is now playing with the teddy bear on the table

"No" Santana answered her question truthfully

"Can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to" she said nervously, Santana chuckled at her obvious nervousness

"Go for it" Santana answered her with a smile

"Do you even like Elaine? Because she told me that you have those numbers on your phone, then at the bar last night and at the coffee shop, so you're only like cheating on her so why do you even want her back?" after finishing her question, the smile on Santana's face become a frown, which she thinks is a bad sign, she knew that she should have just kept her mouth shut, she let her gaze fall on her lap waiting for Santana to lash out, a couple of minutes passed before she dared to look up again

"I'm sorry, I was just, I'm sorry, you don't have to-" she rambled off but Santana cut her off

"It's okay, I was just lost in thought for a bit" Santana said a small smile playing on her lips, she let out a sigh of relief then focused all of her attention to Santana

"I guess no, I don't like her, I mean sure she's pretty and she has a nice personality and all but I just don't think that she's the one, you know?" Santana said

"But why do you want her back if you don't even like her?" she asked, she just wanted to understand why Santana would want Elaine back if she doesn't even like Elaine.

"My parents, when I introduced Elaine to them, they become like super proud of me, It's just a nice feeling you know? Knowing that your parents are proud of you" Santana said still playing with the bear

"But that's like really unfair for Elaine you know? You should talk to her tell her how you feel" she said, she can see Santana getting really uncomfortable so she decided to move on "Which leads us to lesson number three, you should be honest." She said with a smile, with that Santana look up and stopped playing with the bear

"I am honest" Santana said with a shrug, she just stared at her disbelievingly

"Okay, I'm not. But I'll try" Santana said with a chuckle

"That's all I'm asking" she said with a big smile, she's really glad that Santana is opening up to her but she still feels a little guilty for Elaine, she just wished that all will work out for all of them in the end

* * *

**AN:/I know! I'm sorry** **if this chapter isn't up to your standards. I just have a lot of projects going on, you know how it is in College, and I just don't want you guys to wait too long for an update. It's a good thing that spring break is coming!/**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So how did it go?" Puck asked her not even bothering to tear his eyes off the car magazine he's currently reading

"Awesome, I gave her flowers and a bear just like you told me. Also, I gave her a, wait for it, a kiss on the cheek!" she answered Puck enthusiastically

"No way" Puck said disbelievingly

"Yes way" she answered with a smug smile

"So you and Elaine are good now?" she heard Quinn asked from the kitchen, wait Quinn is also here? And do they talk that loud, she looked questioningly at Puck but he just shrugged his shoulders, before she can even think of a way to dodge Quinn's question Quinn decided to make her way towards the living room with a plate of sandwich in her hand

"So?" Quinn asked seemingly annoyed to her lack of response while flopping down into her couch

"She gave Brittany flowers a bear and a kissed on the cheek" Puck blurted out, Quinn just raised an eyebrow at her

"Damn it Puckerman you couldn't just keep your mouth shut could you?" she grumbled at Puck, Puck just gave her another shrug,

"So it's true?" Quinn asked her calmly

"Puck told me to!" she defended herself,

"And you listened to him? You do know that he's an idiot right? And why didn't you tell me?" Quinn asked looking a little hurt

"It didn't come up." She answered lamely

"So you like Brittany? How about Elaine? And Does Brittany like you?" Quinn asked

"Yes, I like her but I don't know if she likes me back" she answered with a shrug

"But why would she let you kiss her on the cheek if she doesn't like you?" Quinn asked trying to put all the pieces of information together

"Uh – she didn't exactly let me" she mumbled while trying to avoid both Quinn and Puck's eyes

"What do you mean? Did you get slapped? First you got dumped and now you got slapped? What happened to the badass Lopez I know?" Puck asked with a chuckle

"No I mean I just did it and told her that I thought she was Elaine" she mumbled a little embarrassed by her acts

"Well that was weird and I think that you should really sort your shit out with Elaine first before going after Brittany because you going on like this is not fair for either of them and you should really listen to me and not Puck because everybody knows that he gives the worst possible advice" Quinn stated simply, she just let Quinn's statement sink in for a while before she groaned out

"But if Brittany knew that I don't want Elaine back then I wouldn't see her anymore because me getting back with Elaine is what makes her put up with me" she said sadly, realizing that Brittany might not have the same feelings as her

"Then try and ask her out for real and don't use Elaine as a reason" Quinn said with a shrug, she just sat there staring at Quinn. Damn Quinn and her wise words.

* * *

"What's with you? You keep mumbling 'I'm blonde' over and over again, and can you please throw that flowers away, it's already dead anyway and it smells gross" Rachel said not bothering to hide her disgust on the flowers. Yes, Santana gave the flowers and bear that Elaine left behind and she accepted it gladly. It's been three days since Santana insisted the she keeps the flower and bear, and three days since Santana kissed her cheek and up until now she couldn't get it out of her mind

"Am I blonde Rachel?" she asked Rachel, she just wanted to make sure if she's really blonde, what if she's not really blonde like she originally thought?

"Uh – yes? What's with you? You're acting all weird. Who gave you that anyway?" Rachel asked while nodding on the flowers on her lap, yes she didn't even put the flowers in water, maybe that's why they died so fast?

"I bought it" she answered, she didn't tell Rachel what happened, she didn't know why, Rachel is her best friend but she doesn't want to tell her. Not yet anyway, she was still staring at the wilted flowers on her lap when her phone let out a beep, feeling a little excited she quickly leaned over to retrieve her phone from the coffee table and she wasn't disappointed when she saw who the message was from

_From: Santana Lopez_

_Time for lesson number 4. Meet me at the diner a block from your building._

She quickly stands up grabbed her shoes and was about to race out of the door before Rachel blocked her way

"Where are you going? Is there an emergency?" Rachel asked alarmed

"No, I'm meeting Santana at the diner" she said with a smile, just the thought of seeing Santana again makes her smile

"Oh, you're still helping her?" Rachel asked, which reminded her that she was just supposed to help Santana get back with Elaine, her enthusiasm on meeting Santana died down when she thinks of Santana and Elaine back together, she quickly snapped out of her thoughts not wanting Rachel to notice her sudden change of mood

"Yeah, so I better go" she said forcing out a faux smile in her face, without waiting for Rachel's response, she head out of the apartment, when she reached the streets she was tempted to go back inside to get her jacket, but she couldn't stand the thought of Rachel interrogating her about Santana, instead she wrapped both of her hands on her body and started making her way towards the diner. Even though it's cold she took her time walking, she just wanted to clear her head before she sees Santana again, when she reached the diner she immediately spotted Santana on one of the tables near the back from the window, she didn't enter the diner right away, she doesn't want to seem eager, which she knows she is but Santana doesn't need to know that, instead she leans on one of the walls and just watched the people around her, after about 5 minutes, she decided to head inside the diner because she couldn't stand out in the cold any longer, Santana quickly catches her eyes when she pushed open the door and the bell on the door rings announcing her entrance, she sat down on the seat across from Santana and started rubbing her hands on her arms repeatedly, Santana seemed to notice her cold state because Santana shrugged her jacket off and handed it to her

"No, it's okay" she managed to whisper, she could feel her teeth chattering from the cold

"Just wear it. Why did you go out without a jacket on?" Santana asked concerned

"I lost it" she said indifferently while wearing Santana's jacket, the first thing she noticed about the jacket is the smell, the smell is pure Santana and it's intoxicating her senses, the second thing she notice is the warmth, it's as if Santana is hugging her just by wearing Santana's jacket, Santana called the attention of one of the waitress to order 2 cups of coffee, and when their drinks arrived and her body is starting to warm up, she quickly get down into business

"So, do you like to kiss Elaine a lot?" she asked, Santana seemed to be surprised by her question

"Well yeah, she's my girlfriend so that's kind of the point isn't it?" Santana asked looking confused

"Yeah, but like kiss her a lot, a lot or just a lot?" She asked Santana again

"A lot, a lot I guess. Why are you even asking me this?" Santana asked her, an amused smile playing on her lips

"Well, this is lesson number four." She stated confidently, Santana just raised an eyebrow at her urging her to continue

"I mean, the kissing isn't really the best part you know? Anticipation is the best part, like the moment before the kiss" she stopped, thinking of a better way to say what she wanted to say, but her mouth decided to run on its own again "You know like sex, we all know that the foreplay is actually better than the actual sex right?" and there goes her word vomit, she acted as if she actually thought about that statement "So you should prolong that moment" she said as an after thought

"The foreplay?" Santana asked with a smirk, she just rolled her eyes at Santana before answering

"The anticipation, the moment before the kiss" she clarified

"How would you even prolong the anticipation? When you want to kiss someone you just lean right?" Santana asked her confused

"Well, yeah I know, I mean lean in a little bit slower? Like play with her hair while leaning in, or I don't know stroke her cheek? Trace your fingertips on her lips? And eye contact, definitely eye contact" she said, she was too busy thinking of other examples that she didn't know what happened next, one second Santana is just staring at her confusion written on her face, then the next thing she knew Santana is leaning towards her, their faces are still inches away and she have the chance to pull back but she didn't, she was frozen in her place

"Play with the hair" Santana mumbled quietly while leaning a little bit closer and reaching out to play with her hair, "Stroke the cheek" Santana said while stroking her cheek, "Trace lips with fingertips", then Santana did just what she said, Santana traced her lower lip with her pointer finger, making her part her lips "Eye contact" by the time Santana said this she could already feel Santana's breath on her lips, and it's overwhelming her, she wanted to pull away but Santana's gaze is holding her in her place, it seems like minutes have passed before she saw Santana closed her eyes and leaned forward, she quickly closed her eyes already giving in to her feelings for Santana, their lips was literally a breath apart when a grumpy waitress interrupted them and burst their little bubble and her eyes fly wide open

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked them both, the waitress didn't even pretend to be polite

"Fucking really?" she heard Santana mumble before opening her eyes and leaning away from her, Santana looked at the waitress and gave her a death glare, the waitress seemed to be frightened because she becomes polite all of a sudden

"Uh – I mean do you need another minute?" the waitress asked nervously, looking anywhere but them, Santana ordered a cheese burger and she end up just ordering the same since she's still pretty out of it. _First the cheek, and now they almost kissed on the lips, did Santana wanted to kiss her for real or are they just practicing?_ She was still too busy thinking about what almost happened when Santana broke the silence

"Can I ask you a question?" Santana asked her, she just nodded finding it hard to speak, she thinks her mouth had gone dry and they didn't even kissed "Are you and Rachel together?" Santana asked, she frowned trying to think why Santana would think that she and Rachel are together, Seeming to notice her frown Santana continued "I mean you don't have to answer I'm just curious, you know she always hugs you before you leave and when I went in your apartment I just saw one room, and you're like wearing little clothing then and you're all okay with it. I mean it's not my business of course I'm just wondering" Santana rambled

"'No" she answered simply, sure she and Rachel might have experimented in the past but Santana doesn't need to know that information, and it was just once anyway, or maybe twice? "There are two bedrooms in our apartment and Rachel's room is kind of hidden. And if I remembered correctly it's not Rachel who enjoyed my state of undress that day" she said with a smirk, she didn't know where her sudden confidence comes from, maybe it's from Santana's rambling. She let out a chuckle when she saw Santana flushing and squirming in her seat, Santana just glared at her and fumbled with her hands in her own lap, she decided to tease Santana more since it's a rare occasion to see Santana squirming

"Wait are you actually checking me out that day?" she asked an amused smile on her lips

"No, I was just checking what kind of underwear you're wearing" Santana mumbled

"Oh, sure that doesn't sound pervert at all" she said with a chuckle

"You sure you and the hobbit are not together?" Santana asked, she wanted to point out that Santana sucks at changing the subject but she didn't, instead she just laugh at Rachel's new name and tell Santana 'No'

"Good" Santana said with a smile, she wanted to ask Santana why but she didn't, she didn't want to make things awkward for them, instead she just decided to enjoy Santana's company because she knows it wouldn't last. She knows that Santana and Elaine will be back in each other's arms in no time, that's whys she's here in the first place, to get them back together, but she doesn't want to think about any of that right now. Right now she just wanted to pretend that Santana is hers.

A girl can dream right?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

She was just relaxing on the couch with Rachel for their day off watching a shitty reality show. She was just waiting for the right time for her bring up her almost kiss with Santana when they notice something

"What's with all the walking outside?" Rachel asked with her eyes still glued on the television screen

"I don't know seems like that someone is pacing out there. Let me check it out" she mumbled while getting up from the couch, somewhat relieved that she doesn't have to tell Rachel about the almost kiss yet

"What are you doing?" she asked when she opened door and saw Santana pacing right outside their apartment door

"Oh, I was just uh – actually visiting my friend. Yeah my friend she lives over there" Santana said while pointing a closed door 2 doors down from her and Rachel's apartment

"Oh. I didn't know that you knew Amanda" she said to a nervous looking Santana

"Oh yeah we've been friends since like forever I actually - " Santana didn't even get to finish what she wanted to say when they heard a door open and saw Amanda stepping out of her apartment to get a package in front of her door

"Hey Amanda I didn't know that you and Santana are friends" she called out raising her voice slightly so Amanda would hear her

"Santana who?" Amanda asked curiously, she quickly looked at Santana and saw Santana has already turned around and was about to leave, she quickly grabbed Santana by the shoulders and when Santana struggled to get free from her grip she changed her tactic and wrapped her hands on Santana's waist and pulled Santana tightly to her own body

"Where do you think you're going?" she whispered directly on Santana's ear, Santana seemed to be surprised at either her actions or words because Santana stopped struggling the moment she pulled Santana to her own body. She was still enjoying the feeling of Santana's body when she heard someone cleared their throat, she looked up and saw Amanda watching them curiously a small smirk in place

"Oh, I just thought that you knew Santana. I'm sorry for bothering you Amanda" she said while still holding Santana tightly against her body

Amanda just wiggled her eyebrows at her and went back inside her apartment

"So what are you doing here?" she asked still holding Santana tightly against her own, Santana was about to answer when she heard someone approaching from behind, she quickly let go of Santana and took a step back not wanting Rachel to see them in the previous position. Santana turned around to face her and gave her a questioning stare.

"Hey Santana I didn't know that you're here. Hey Britt something came up, so I'll see you later. " Rachel said while giving her a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek. She saw Santana's questioning stare turned into a death glare which is directed at Rachel's retreating figure

"I thought you and Rachel aren't together?" Santana snapped

"We're not" she answered simply

"Then what's with that?" Santana mumbled almost to herself

"What are you doing here Santana?" she asked, Santana look anywhere but at her while rubbing the back of her neck

"Oh yeah I was just about to go for a jog actually" Santana mumbled nervously

"At 8 in the evening? But I thought you came to see your 'friend' Amanda'?" she asked using air quotes trying hard not to break into hysterics at Santana's blatant lies

"Wrong Amanda I guess" Santana answered while still avoiding her eyes, she just laughed at Santana's answer while watching Santana bury her face in her hands and mumbling incoherently

Not wanting to embarrass Santana further she controlled her laughter, she reached out to remove Santana's hands from her face and hold onto it longer than necessary

"What are you doing here Santana?" she asked with the smile that she couldn't seem to remove from its place since she saw Santana pacing outside their apartment door

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out. I'm not like forcing you I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me or do you want to enjoy your day off alone? Well I think that I embarrassed myself enough and I should just go, but I'll- " Santana rambled on before she reached over and placed her hand over Santana's mouth effectively stopping Santana's rambling

"Hang out?" she asked her mid racing about where this conversation is probably headed. She's not really sure what Santana meant by hang out. Does Santana mean hang out like a date? Or hang out for like another lesson?

"Yeah hang out, like you know spending time together" Santana mumbled

"I don't know" she answered, the last time that she and Santana were together they almost kissed and she doesn't really want to be the other girl in Santana's relationship "And how did you even know that it's my day off? Or night off actually." She added

"Well I kind of asked Mr. Figgins for your schedule, but not like in a stalker way I just yeah I should really stop talking huh?" Santana mumbled with a nervous laugh

"Actually you're the only one that I knew who managed to be cute while rambling all the other persons who ramble are kind of annoying" she answered with a smile, Santana was indeed cute acting all nervous and stuff, she quickly shakes her head trying to get rid of her Santana thoughts because she feels like she's betraying Elaine, Santana just looked at her with a raised eyebrow

"So?" Santana asked with her eyes shining hopefully

"Fine" she muttered who could say no to Santana anyway? And they're friends, friends hang out all the time right? It's not like Santana's cheating with her or anything and besides Santana and Elaine aren't together now so even if they hang out like a date it wouldn't be considered as cheating. Right?

"I'll just go and change real quick" she managed to say after snapping out of her thoughts

"Oh do you need help? I can offer you my services" Santana said with a smirk seeming to gain her confidence back

Would it be too bad to answer yes to Santana's question? But she's pretty sure if she answered yes to that question they'll end up undressing each other instead of dressing so _Stop it Brittany you're just supposed to help her back with her girlfriend _she mentally chastised herself. So she just rolled her eyes at Santana's question and went inside the apartment leaving the door wide open so Santana could enter. She just wish that someday she could answer yes to that question.

* * *

"Give me your hand" Santana said while holding her hand, palm up

"Why?" she asked while drawing both of her hands closer to her body, she doesn't know what Santana was up to so yeah she wasn't going to give in that easily

"We're going to cross the street" Santana stated in an obvious tone

"So?" she ask still not taking Santana's offered hand

"Do you even know how many people die while crossing the street?" Santana said while forcing one of her hand away from her body and linking their fingers together and dragging her towards the pedestrian lane. It was a good thing that Santana was dragging her as they cross the street because she couldn't look away from their entwined hands. She was expecting for Santana to drop her hand after they crossed the street but Santana just held her hand tighter and gave her a sweet smile, and in that moment all the worries in her head just flew right outside of the window and was now replace with a '_fuck it Elaine could go and jump off a cliff for all she cares'_, right now she'll enjoy the company and warm hands of one Santana Lopez.

"So where are we going?" she asked still enjoying the feeling of Santana's hands linked with hers

"Just walk around the city I guess, I've never done it with someone I li- uh I mean I've never done it so I hope that's okay" Santana said while avoiding her eyes

"Okay" she answered while giving Santana's hand a squeeze, she didn't even protest even though she really hated walking when it's cold, all will be fine as long as Santana is holding her hand

"But could we like get a pizza? I'm kind of hungry" she mumbled a little embarrassed, now she wished that she ate the vegan crap that Rachel offered her earlier

"Sure Britt" Santana answered with a smile, she was surprised at Santana calling her Britt making her stop walking and since they're still holding hands Santana was forced to stop too

"What?" Santana ask panic evident in her voice, she just gave Santana a big smile and this time she was the one dragging Santana to her favorite pizza place

On their way to the park Brittany still couldn't believe that she was still holding Santana's hand, they decided to just get the pizza and pop in on a corner store for some beer and liquor and eat on the park and not even once did Santana let go of her hand, even when they were on their way on the pizza place, when Santana struggled to zip her jacket further she didn't let go of her hand, she started to let go of Santana's hand the moment she saw her struggling but Santana just protested, told her that 'I can do it don't worry' and hold her hand tighter, she didn't mind though she loves the feeling of Santana's hand in her own

"So where do you want to seat?" Santana asked snapping her out of her own thoughts, she just squeezed Santana's hand and dragged Santana to the nearest bench she could find as an answer. They ate in comfortable silence just sitting there and watching the stars they somehow managed to eat without unclasping their hands which she didn't mind at all.

"So what are we really doing here?" she asked after taking a sip of her beer, the pizza was long gone it was only her, Santana a few beers,

"I don't know actually I just wanted to hang out" Santana said still looking up at the sky

"Why me though?" she asked staring at Santana, seeing Santana like this is like magic, she doesn't know if it's the light coming from the moon or the vibe of the park but it makes her want to kiss Santana or maybe she's already drunk? Yeah definitely drunk she's feeling a little tipsy to be honest, she thinks that Santana is a little bit on the drunk side too because she's been mumbling to herself for the last 30 minutes

"I just wanted to get to know you more I guess" Santana answered, she just nodded because she also wants to know Santana better but she doesn't know where to start or what to ask

"I like you" Santana blurted out and in that moment she feels that her heart stopped, she looked at Santana and saw that Santana was dead serious, Santana was staring at her with those brown eyes and she feels that Santana can see right through her, and right now she doesn't know if she's happy that Santana likes her or guilty because it seems that she stole Santana from Elaine

"I think you're drunk" she said trying to make the situation lighter, she even let out a small nervous laugh which sounded fake even to her

"No. I mean yeah I think I am, but I needed the courage to tell you. But I like you, I really do." Santana said truthfully

"How about Elaine?" she asked, she can feel her heart beating a mile a minute, she doesn't know what to do or think all she knows is Santana is telling her and that she's still holding Santana's hand

"Elaine and I aren't even together anymore. I know you're helping me to get back with Elaine but you don't need to that anymore, I don't want her back, the only reason that I wanted her back is because of my parents and I don't want you think that I'm just saying this because I'm drunk. I mean everything I'm saying right now" Santana mumbled in one breath, she didn't even let Santana take a breath before she pressed her lips against Santana, and she was pretty sure she saw fireworks and stuff, fuck now she becomes cheesy, she didn't even know why she did that, maybe it's the alcohol that made her do that. Or maybe it was Santana's words, but whatever she was glad that she did it because when she pulled back she saw Santana wearing a smile, she doesn't know how to describe the smile but it's definitely a happy smile or a relieved smile or maybe even a mixed of both? She returned Santana's smile while unclasping their entwined hands, Santana immediately looked down to their hands a small frown appearing on her features. Before she could second guess herself she leaned in very slowly, she admired everything about Santana, Santana's eyes, Santana's nose, Santana's skin, everything. She stroke Santana's cheek before hold Santana at the back of her neck urging Santana to meet her in the middle, which Santana did. Their second kiss was even better than the first one because Santana was prepared and kissed her back and whoever told that there would be butterflies in your stomach when you kissed or when you're with someone you like are liars, because she feels like there's a stampede of animals in her stomach.

"So does this mean that you like me too?" Santana asked still trying to catch her breath after their make out session, she doesn't know what to answer, if she answered yes she knows it will cause a lot of problems, so instead she just kissed Santana again this time it's hard and needy, after all she could always blame her actions on the alcohol

"Do you want to go home?" she asked Santana who's eyes are a little hooded, Santana seemed shock at her question but nodded nonetheless

It was past midnight when they reached Santana's apartment, she didn't even notice that they sat so long in the cold while in the park

"Quinn gave me a bottle of wine which she swears is really good. So, do you want to stay for a bit?" Santana asked while taking off her jacket and she just nodded.

"Here let me get your jacket" Santana mumbled while helping her took off her jacket

Santana went to the kitchen and came back with two glasses of red wine, Santana handed her one of the glasses and led her to the couch, she watched as Santana took a sip of the wine and hummed in approval, Santana noticed her watching and grinned

"Aren't you going to taste it?" Santana ask her grin still in place

"I will" she answered she placed her glass on the coffee table instead of taking a sip on it then she reached out to Santana's glass and placed it beside her glass on the coffee table, Santana just watched her confusion written on her face

"What are y-" Santana started to say but she didn't let her finish, instead she crashed their lips together and hearing Santana's moan well she took that as a positive sign, she let her tongue brush on Santana's lower lip asking for entrance which was immediately granted, she didn't even know why she was doing this but the next thing she knew is Santana is already topless and she's already unbuttoning Santana's jeans. She tugged on her shirt over her head and stared down at Santana. Seeing Santana staring right up at her with the expression of happiness etched on her face makes her want to jump for joy. But first things first she knows what Santana needed right now and she'd gladly give it to her without a second thought. Santana tugged at her jeans and taking the hint she pulled her jeans off leaving her in her underwear, she sucked on Santana's neck and unclasp Santana's bra, she stopped for a second just admiring the view of a naked Santana lying beneath her

"You look beautiful" she murmured before she kissed Santana gently wanting Santana to remember this night for a very long time. Man this was going to be a long night.

* * *

She woke up to the sound of her phone ringing, but it seemed distant, she had a mild headache from too much beer last night and her limbs are sore in a good way, she looked at the side and saw Santana sleeping peacefully and she couldn't help but smile, last night was perfect, every night would be perfect is she spend it with Santana, she looked around and saw that they're in Santana's room she didn't even know how they got here, all she knows is that they had a lot of sex last night. She looked around trying to find her phone but the floor of Santana's bedroom was bare. Then she remembered that all of their clothes are haphazardly thrown in the living room. She makes her way out of the bedroom as quiet as possible not wanting to wake Santana up.

She felt panic rising inside her body upon seeing who's calling her.

"Uh – hey Elaine" she mumbled she could feel panic, guilt and sadness at the same time

"Hey so how's everything going?" Elaine asked

"Good. I mean she's changing. Can I call you back later? I'm sorry but I'm in the middle of something" she lied through her teeth

"Oh yeah of course thanks anyway. Bye. " she quickly hung up the phone and gathered her clothes. She dressed as fast as she could, she was about to go out of Santana's apartment but she can't, she went back inside the bedroom and watch Santana sleep. She smiled while thinking about last night, she could still feel Santana's lips on her body, she could still feel softness of Santana's hands while roaming her body but now it's all over. She knew she shouldn't have done it. She can't believe that she's leaving Santana after last night. But she has to face the truth. Santana wasn't hers. Santana was never hers in the first place. Santana belongs to Elaine. She pressed a soft kiss on Santana's temple knowing that it would be the last and a little smile formed unconsciously on Santana's lips.

Then she did the thing that she knows she'll regret for a very long time, she sneaks out then run as fast as she could.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

She was feeling pretty light and happy even before she opened her eyes, you know the feeling when you've waited so long for something and you go to sleep knowing that the day after you'll finally have it, then even before you fully wake up just thinking about what waits for you when you open your eyes, that's what she's feeling right now, happy and contented she smiled knowing that if she opened her eyes she will be met by the most beautiful sight ever, she stretched her arms trying to feel Brittany and when she felt nothing but cold sheets, she let her eyes snap open, she blinked a few times trying to adjust her eyes from the sunlight coming from her window, when her eyes finally adjusted she look around, but she couldn't see any sign of Brittany. Thinking that Brittany just got hungry, she wrapped her sheets around her body and makes her way to her kitchen but she saw nothing there but there's no sign Brittany or anything. She then went to the living room and saw that the clothes of Brittany are gone, her clothes are the only one that is thrown haphazardly on the floor, and it's as if Brittany was never here at the first place. She can feel her heart drop when she didn't any find any note from Brittany. She quickly shakes her head to get rid of her negative thoughts. Maybe Brittany was just in hurry or something, that's possible right? She looked through her clothes to find her phone and when she found it she immediately looks for Brittany's number and press call

"Hey. Hi" Brittany answered the call chirpily

"Hey Britt" she answered happy that Brittany seemed to be happy

"How are you?" Brittany asked, she was about to answer when she heard Brittany continued speaking "Just kidding, I'm not really here so leave your message after the beep. Beep!" she chuckled at Brittany's voicemail but it was cut short when she thinks about everything, Brittany is not here she didn't even left her a note or something, she doesn't know where Brittany is and Brittany is not answering her phone, she started thinking about last night, thinking if she had done something or when everything had gone wrong, but she couldn't think of anything, last night is perfect and she wishes that Brittany thinks so too.

She was pacing and trying to call Brittany all day but she didn't get an answer, she was just about to go over Brittany's apartment when her phone chirped signaling a text message, she quickly look at it and a relieved smile formed on her face when she saw Brittany's name

_From : Brittany Pierce_

_Dress up and go to the address that I'll be sending later. Be there at 8._

That's all the message says, she smiled thinking that the reason why Brittany wasn't answering her phone earlier is because she's planning a night for the both of them, she couldn't help but swoon a little, Brittany is pretty sweet, she replied a simple okay and started getting ready since it's already 6 and yes she's a little excited but who could blame her right?

She arrived a little early at the address that Brittany sent her and was surprised to see that it was a garden, a huge garden, she didn't even know this place exist, right in the middle of the garden she saw a single table with two chairs and a single candle in place, she looked around trying to look for Brittany when she saw Brittany was about to approach the table, she frowned a little confused at what Brittany is wearing, she thought that they're supposed to dress up but Brittany looks beautiful anyway so she wouldn't complain, with a smile in place she went to approach Brittany

* * *

She already feels Santana even before she sees her, it's like she's tuned in to Santana or something, but she just continued walking towards the table, she was just about to place the centerpiece on the table when she feels Santana's arm around her waist, she quickly place the centerpiece on the table, grabbed Santana's arm and removed it from her waist and took and started walking away from the table, but it seems that Santana wasn't discouraged by her actions because Santana just followed her and stopped her by grabbing her by the shoulders, she watched as Santana took a step forward, a perfect smile still in place and kissed her on the cheek

"Hey where have you been? I've been calling you like all afternoon" Santana said still looking at her like she's the best thing in the world

"Planning this" she answered while gesturing towards the direction of the table, she couldn't even look Santana on the eye, the guilt she was feeling was overwhelming

"Aw, you shouldn't have but why aren't you dressed up? I thought we're supposed to dress up?" Santana ask at the same time grabbing her arm and entwining their fingers together, she looked down at her outfit, she was wearing a plain black shirt, jeans and vans shoes, compared to Santana's elegant dress and high heels, her heart ached when she looked at her hand entwined with Santana's, she's pretty sure this will be the last time, Santana's probably going to hate her after this night

"You still look pretty though" Santana said and squeezed her arm, when she looked up Santana was still smiling at her, Santana leaned forward and gave her a peck on the lips, she closed her eyes upon feeling Santana's lips on her, she didn't even open her eyes after the kiss was over, she just stayed still, maybe if she didn't open her eyes everything would be okay with her and Santana

"Excuse me Ma'am, Elaine just arrived, she's just looking for a parking spot" she heard one of the workers who seemed to appear out of nowhere said, her eyes flew wide open at the workers' words

"You called Elaine?" Santana said her smile slipping off her face and dropping her hand

"Yes." She acted as nonchalant as possible, she didn't want Santana to see her break, she wasn't even supposed to be here, her plan was just to set this all up and leave before either Santana or Elaine arrived, but Santana arrived early and she wasn't expecting any of this to happen, she wasn't even prepared to see the hurt that flashed briefly on Santana's face

"Why? I thought this night was for us. I'm sorry but I don't understand any of this" Santana said confused, a small frown forming on her face

"No this night is for you and Elaine. I think you and Elaine are both ready to get back together don't you think?" she asked forcing out a smile to convince Santana or herself, she's not really sure, ever since she met Santana she's never sure of anything anymore

"How about what happened last night?" Santana asked her voice cracking at the end, she looked away she saw tears was already forming in Santana's eyes, she just couldn't look at Santana knowing that she did all of this

"It was a mistake. We're both drunk" she answered after swallowing a huge lump in her throat

"And you want me to believe that? We're not that drunk last night, yes we might be a little tipsy but we're not drunk and you can't even look at me when you said that" Santana said with a forced chuckle, she draws in a huge breath before she looked at Santana dead in the eye, she wanted to look away again the moment she locked her gaze at Santana, Santana's eyes was now full to the brim with tears, her nose was a little red and there's just so much sadness reflected in Santana's eyes

"Last night was a mistake Santana" she whispered, it's not that she doesn't want to be heard it's just that she couldn't talk any louder at this moment due to the lump that was forming in her throat once again, the moment her words reached Santana's ears tears fell over, she wanted to go over Santana and hug her, she wanted to whisper soothing words at Santana's ears but she can't, she's the one who did that, she doesn't even deserve to be at Santana's presence

"I though last night was perfect, and this morning when I woke up and you're not there, I mean I basically turned my place upside down looking for a note and when I didn't find any I thought that maybe you're just in a hurry, I tried so hard to get rid of any negative thoughts because I know you wouldn't do something like this and I thought I made myself clear last night and because I trust you, I was supposed to go over your place and ask you what's wrong but then you send me a message and I was like this is so sweet Brittany spend her day planning for our night out and I felt a little guilty for pacing all afternoon waiting for you to answer your phone but then this. I was wrong. I was fucking wrong" Santana said sadly, tears still falling freely on her face, Santana buried her face in her hands, she watched as Santana's shoulders started shaking a bit, she doesn't know what to do, she want to go over and hug Santana but she feels like staying in her place is the right thing to do

"I'm sorry" she managed to say after her short internal debate, and she really is sorry and she wanted Santana to know that

"Don't be. I actually wanted to thank you, this just proves that I'm right all along, Quinn told me once that with feelings it's better, but I told her no with feelings everything would be worse that's why I avoided it for so long but then I met you" Santana said and gave her a small sad smile

"And now this is the worst feeling that I've experienced" Santana said with tears rolling down her face which she quickly wipes off her face angrily

"Santana I-" she started while trying hard not to let her tears fall, but Santana cut her off

"It's okay. I'm okay. Everything's just fine isn't?" Santana asked a small sad smile in place, she was about to go towards Santana and hug her when she heard Elaine's voice from behind

"Babe are you okay?" Elaine asked as she reached Santana, when Santana nodded Elaine pressed a soft kiss on Santana's lips, she couldn't help when her tears fell when she saw it, she looked away not because she doesn't want to intrude in Santana and Elaine's private moment, but because her heart couldn't take it

"What is it babe?" Elaine asked softly while entwining her fingers with Santana

"Allergies" Santana answered simply, not even bothering to look at Elaine

"I didn't know you have allergies" Elaine mumbled, Santana just shrugged

"By the way I wanted to thank you Brittany, I really appreciate this" Elaine a little chirpily for liking, she looked up wanting to give Elaine a smile but her eyes immediately settled one Santana and Elaine's entwined hands, so she looked down on the ground instead

"Yeah it's no problem" she answered while trying to wipe her tears discretely

"Why are you crying?" Elaine asked confused

"It's just that I really love happy endings" she said when she managed to look up and gave them a teary smile, Elaine just smiled at her and turn her attention towards Santana

"Aren't you going to say thank you babe?" Elaine asked Santana while kissing Santana's cheek

"Yeah. Thanks" Santana mumbled not even looking at her, with that Elaine turned around and walked towards the table taking Santana with her, and she just watched as Santana walked away from her holding the hand of Elaine, she watched through her tears as Elaine helped Santana in her seat and place a kiss on Santana's cheek, that's the last thing she saw before she turned around and leave.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:/I know! This chapter is long overdue and I'm really sorry about the delay, my laptop got infected by a malware and sadly my files couldn't make it, hence the delay. And as I mentioned before this was based from a movie I watched way back (titled Wont last a day without you according to TheLonelyPlace, thank you for that by the way!) So yeah. My apologies guys. I don't own anything about this fic. Thank you for reading! Have a great day!/**

Chapter 10

* * *

All she wanted to do when she got home was to crawl in her bed and cry herself to sleep but it seems that the universe have something else planned for her. Before she even entered her shared apartment she could already hear the muffled sounds of the TV which means that Rachel is definitely home, and she's pretty sure that the tear stains in her face will lead to a lot of questions and she's not really in the mood to talk about what happened. Not wanting to look like an idiot standing outside of her own apartment, she took a huge breath and pushed the door open. Before she even knew it, Rachel was already by her side, rubbing her back soothingly and asking her what's wrong. She couldn't but let a few tears escape when she saw Rachel's eyes staring at her worriedly. Rachel pulled her into a tight hug and she let herself cry to Rachel's shoulders. She didn't know how long since she started on Rachel's shoulder, maybe it's an hour or maybe it's just a few minutes but she don't care, she doesn't even care if she's ruining Rachel's shirt and it seems the Rachel doesn't mind either.

"It's Santana, isn't?" Rachel asked her quietly after she managed to control her tears, she quickly removed her head from Rachel's shoulder and stared at her too shock to even notice that they are now sitting on the couch. Rachel just let out a small chuckle after seeing the shock on her face

"Brittany, we've been friends since forever" Rachel said quietly

"But, why-, how?" she asked, still sniffing slightly

"You wear your heart on your sleeves Brittany and even if you don't, the way that your eyes lit up when Santana sends you a message or your eagerness to meet her somewhere is a huge giveaway. So, tell me what happened" Rachel asked while giving her hand a light squeeze

"I did what I need to do Rach. I did the right thing." She mumbled quietly

"Tell me what you did" Rachel said urging her to continue

"We had sex" she blurted out, damn her big mouth, she looked down at her hands not wanting to see the disappointment that was surely displayed in Rachel's face "I know that I'm just helping her get her girlfriend back, and I really tried to avoid my feelings for her because I know it's wrong and I know that you warned me about it but I just can't help it." She let out a small shrug before she continues her rant "She's really sweet you know? I mean yeah she's always annoying the crap out of me but she's really sweet. Did you know that she always held her hand out for me before crossing the street?" she asked with a small sad smile in place, she chance a glance at Rachel's face and saw nothing but concern written all over Rachel's face

"You really like her huh?" Rachel asked with a small smile

"Yeah and now I lost her. I mean she's never mine in the first place" she grumbled, she doesn't want to start crying again because she did the right thing, right?

"How?" Rachel asked her softly

"Well I managed to get them back together and I'm pretty sure that they're enjoying their date right now" she mumbled while giving Rachel a watery smile, a few tears escaped and she was glad that Rachel was there to catch it with her thumb

"I think you should talk to her you know. I hate seeing you like this" Rachel said while wiping the tears from her cheek

"Don't you think that I did the right thing?" she asked

"Well, I think that you did the right thing if that makes you feel better. But, on the other side of the coin, I think that you should talk to her to explain, and I'm sorry but that's a little I don't know I mean if you really like her why did you give her back to Elaine, wouldn't you want her to yourself?" Rachel asked her with a little frown on her face

"I don't want to be selfish" she answered truthfully while burying her face in Rachel's neck for comfort, she doesn't even know if Santana wanted to be with her she just assumed that Santana would want to be with Elaine instead, and thinking back to Santana's expression earlier, well let's just say that she's questioning her own decisions right now. She repeated 'I did the right thing' over and over in her head like a mantra because maybe if she did that she can believe it fully. She can feel Rachel playing with her hair and humming a soft tune before she drifts into a restless sleep.

* * *

It's been a week since the Santana thing went down and up until now she's still trying to convince that she did the right thing. The past week has been really tough for her, it's like everything jut reminds her of Santana, like that one time when she was on her way to work and she saw a life size teddy bear on the window of a toy store, she was immediately reminded of the time that Santana made her wear a teddy bear costume, or that one time that Rachel used air quotes and she almost cried on the spot because she remembered that Santana is pretty fond of using air quotes and Rachel just stared at her having no idea why she was about to cry. She sighed knowing that it's her own damn fault. She looked at her phone for the nth time wishing that Santana tried to contact her, but of course Santana didn't and she knows that Santana has a pretty good reason not to contact her, and it's not like that she tried to reach out to Santana either. She let out another sigh before she entered the coffee shop to get some breakfast. She makes her way towards the counter and since there's about two people ahead of her she looked around to see if there's an available table that she could sit into, she turned her attention to the other side since the other side was full, her breath was caught on her throat when she saw Santana sitting on one of the tables, Santana was staring at the coffee at her hand and haven't seen her yet, not even having a plan on what to say to Santana she started making her way towards Santana's table, she just wanted to be close to Santana. She stopped abruptly when she saw Elaine approach Santana's table from the bathroom in the back of the shop. She watched as Santana glanced up at Elaine and gave her a soft smile and right in that moment she knew that she had done the right thing, Santana and Elaine are meant to be with each other. She feels her eyes watering at the sudden realization. She sighed and makes her way back towards the line at the counter and chance another glance at Santana, she was surprised when she saw Santana staring at her with huge eyes. She wanted to mouth 'sorry' to Santana but she just end up opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water. She tears her gaze away from Santana when she heard someone speak

"What can I get you today?" the man behind the counter asked her cheerfully, she states her order and waited patiently for it while looking at her feet to control her tears and to stop herself from looking at Santana. She can still feel Santana's gaze on her when she grab her coffee from the man behind the counter, she took a deep breath before she meet Santana's gaze, this time she managed to mouth 'sorry' before she makes her way towards the exit. She felt a hand tugging on her arm before she even turned on the corner street; she turned around and saw that Santana was the owner of the said hand, she pulled Santana into a hug before Santana even manage to open her mouth to speak

"I'm really sorry" she mumbled at Santana's neck while letting her tears fall freely, Santana didn't even hug her back, so not wanting to be pushed away she untangled her arms from Santana and pulled away from the hug

"I'm sorry" she mumbled while looking at her feet and wiping the few tears that escaped

"You already said that" Santana pointed out quite harshly

"It's because I am." She said quietly, she thought back to her conversation with Rachel and thought that this as her chance to explain to Santana "I'll explain, wait, you want me to explain right?" she asked nervously

"Do you think I'll come running after you and not want an explanation?" Santana snapped while crossing her arms to her chest

"I like you okay" she blurted out, Santana seems to be surprised at her outburst because she uncrossed her arms and started fiddling with her own hands "I like you, and what happened to us isn't a mistake, but I'm trying to do the right thing here" she said softly, she fiddled with her own hands just so she wouldn't look at Santana's reaction

"And by right thing you mean setting me up on a date with my ex-girlfriend without telling me before hand or asking for my opinion?" Santana asked her voice a little softer than how it sounded moments ago "Did it even occur to you that I might like someone else?" Santana asked her voice becoming a little louder, she cringe a little at Santana's voice and it seems that Santana noticed it because her voice turned soft again when she spoke "You should've ask me first you know?"

"I know, but I just feel that it's wrong you know? Because I told Elaine that I would help her change you and I told you that I'll help you get back with Elaine. I didn't mean to like you because I know that things would get too complicated when I start to like you and it was easy at first to not like you because you're annoying as hell, you don't give me a choice for anything, I mean you just show up or text me and drag me everywhere and you're always checking me out. But the more I get to know you, the more I learn about you and the more I like you, you're sweet, kind, caring and you're really, really, pretty and you're a really good kisser. I mean, I'm sorry I wasn't supposed to say that out loud" she chuckled nervously, she was too busy avoiding Santana's gaze that she missed the small smile at Santana's face "Bottom line is I really like you and I'm really sorry for what I did but I think that that was the right thing to do" she said quietly

"Would you go out on a date with me Brittany?" Santana asked with a smile on her voice, to say that she was shocked would be an understatement, did Santana just asked her out? She let her gaze fall in Santana's face and saw that Santana is full on smiling

"What?" she asked wanting to make sure that she heard Santana right

"Do you want to go out with me? Without you setting me up with my ex-girlfriend and without alcohol so you wouldn't regret it in the morning?" Santana asked seeming to be shy all of a sudden

"What? I mean how about Elaine?" she asked, she doesn't want to be Santana's dirty little secret or anything. She wants Santana all to herself and she's not really fond of sharing

"Elaine and I are over since the day she dumped me on your radio show,she just asked me to join her for breakfast because she doesn't want to eat alone. We didn't even get to finish the date you set up for us" Santana said while looking around nervously

"Why? I spent hours arranging that" she said with a huff, what? She slaved over that date and they just waste it

"C'mere" Santana said while pulling her into a tight hug, she quickly returned the hug and buried her face in Santana's hair

"Would you really prefer that we finished that date? Don't get me wrong, the date was perfect but I was with the wrong girl. So would you go out on a date with me Brittany?" Santana asked directly in her ear

"So apology accepted then?" she mumbled, some of Santana's hair got to her mouth but she didn't mind it one bit

"Yes. And could you please answer my question now? I can feel that my confidence is already slipping" Santana said with a chuckle

"I would love to" she answered before pulling out from Santana's embrace and giving Santana a peck in the cheek, Santana just stared at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk in place

"What? Friends kissed each other's cheeks like all the time" she tried to reason out

"Sure, but 'friends'? I think I would like us to be more than friends" Santana said with her smirk still in place, well it seems that Santana is back to her old self, and she really missed seeing Santana doing that air quote thingy

"More than friends? So like best friends?" she asked with a smile

"More than best friends Brittany" Santana said with a big smile

"Oh. Like mega best friends? That would be awesome!" she grinned at Santana, she watched as Santana laughed and that's what she really want. She wanted Santana to be happy around her because she's over the top happy when she's with Santana


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:/All I can say is that I'm really sorry for making you wait and i absolutely love each of your reviews. Have a great day :)/**

* * *

From: Santana Lopez

Hey Britt, can I ask you a question?

To: Santana Lopez

Well duh, isn't that a question? But sure you can ;)

From: Santana Lopez

Do you want fast or slow?

To: Santana Lopez

What kind of question is that? But fine I'll humor you. I'll go with fast.

From: Santana Lopez

Do you want it in or out?

To: Santana Lopez

Out. I think? Are you talking dirty to me Ms. Lopez?

She didn't have to wait long before her phone rings, she smiled not even bothering to check the caller ID.

"You think I'm talking dirty?" Santana asked from the other line with a chuckle

"Yes. Aren't you?" she asks a little confused, what is she supposed to think? Fast or slow? Do you want it in or out? She's pretty sure that's talking dirty

"No, but since you gave me an idea, could you like talk dirty to me?" Santana ask a little shy

"Do friends give each other dirty talk?" she asked, she smirks to herself knowing where this conversation is heading

"But I thought were not friends? You told me that we're mega friends don't you remember?" Santana asked with a smile in her voice

"Oh. Yeah I remember" she said with a laugh

"So?"

"Sooo?" she answered with a playful voice, she just wanted to hear Santana ask her again

"Would you talk dirty to me Brittany?" Santana asked again

"Well since you asked so nicely, I need you to lie down" she almost whispers through her phone to make her voice sound sexy and deep. She heard some shuffling on the other line before Santana mumbled that she's already lying down

"Well there was this one time when I was wearing really tight leather pants and white top and then it started raining and I slipped, like totally slipped and I had mud all over my outfit, can you imagine me wearing that outfit? And it was totally-" she was cut off by Santana mumbling 'tease' while chuckling, they talk for a few minutes more before Santana had to go and with a promise of another call later she let her go.

* * *

She was just about to ask Rachel what she wanted for dinner when she heard a soft knock from the door, oh well maybe Rachel already ordered something for dinner. She slowly makes her way towards the front door and opened it, she was expecting a delivery guy carrying a food only to be surprised to see Santana standing in her the hallway wearing sweatpants and a jacket with a small smile playing on her lips, she returned Santana's smile and pulled her into a hug

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Well, it's good to see you too Britt" Santana answered with a chuckle, she hesitantly pulled back to give Santana a questioning gaze

"You know I'm always glad to see you, but what are you doing here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, it's not that she doesn't want Santana to be there it's just that she wasn't expecting it, and looking down at herself she wasn't very attractive this moment, wait no, she's always attractive, but she was just wearing boy shorts and a really big t-shirt, what? She was expecting to spend all night in front of the television with Rachel, might as well be comfortable right?

"Tonight's our date, here I brought you something" Santana removed her hands from behind her back and handed her a pot of plant with a single lily at the middle, she didn't even notice that Santana was hiding something, she almost dropped the pot when she saw a few worms peeking through the soil from the pot, it's a good thing that Santana was there to catch the pot and calm her down

"What?" Santana asked, panic etched on her face

"Worms" she squeaked out, Santana just stared at her and let out a laugh, she just stared at Santana wondering what's so funny

"That's gummy worms. This is ice cream, and the 'soil' is made out of Oreos. I saw it in the internet and thought that it was pretty cool so I made it for you" Santana explained with an amused smile, Santana handed her the pot again and she studies it curiously, no wonder that those worms are colorful, she picked one of the worms out and popped it in her mouth and she almost choked on it when she remembered what Santana said about their date, she let out an un-attractive cough and she almost want to die in embarrassment

"What's with you tonight?" Santana asked with a chuckle, she feels one of Santana's hand rubbing her back soothingly

"Did you say something about our date?" she asked, _please say no, please say no_

"Well yeah. I'm picking you up for our date" Santana said with a shrug

"But you didn't even tell me. I'm not even dressed. I mean you're not dressed up to, and why didn't you even gave me a warning or something, and I thought I was the one who'll plan the date, maybe we should just-" she rambled on but Santana's amused face cut her ramblings

"Are you done?" Santana asked with a smirk, she just nodded not wanting to embarrass herself further

"Well first of all you look beautiful" Santana said with a sincere smile "Second, we don't have to be all dolled up to go out on a date nobody will see us anyway and third I'm the one who asked you out so I'll be the one planning our date, if you want to plan our date you should ask me out" Santana grinned at her, she leaned down to kiss Santana because Santana looks too cute at that moment but Santana took a step back

"Nuh uh, you didn't think I was that easy right?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow, she just groaned out in response and took a step back

"C'mon put that in the fridge, grab a jacket then we'll go" Santana said nodding her head towards the pot in her hands, she grumbled but she did what Santana said. With her jacket in hand, she grabbed Santana's hand and dragged her out not even bothering to say goodbye to Rachel.

She look around trying to find where Santana's car is but she couldn't find it anywhere, she watched as Santana walk towards a pick-up truck and held the passenger door open for her, she looked at Santana questioningly but Santana just smiled at her, she jumps on the passenger seat of the truck and watched as Santana makes her way towards the driver's side

"Where are we going? And who's truck is this?" she asked the moment Santana step into the driver's side of the car

"It's a surprise" Santana said with a glint in her eye

"Is that pizza?" she asked, she looked around the inside of the truck but saw no pizza lying around, maybe she's just hallucinating because she's hungry

"What pizza?" Santana asked her innocently, she just shrugged and smiled at Santana

The car ride was not that long, or maybe it was long but she just didn't notice it because she's too busy flirting with Santana, she didn't even notice that they already reached their destination

"We're here c'mon" Santana said while hopping out of the truck, she opened the door but it was shut closed by Santana from the other side, only to be opened by Santana again

"What's that all about?" she asks Santana as she makes her way out of the truck

"I'm supposed to be opening and closing doors for you okay?" Santana said with a shrug, she just chuckled and looked around. She doesn't even know where they are, she thinks it's a hiking trail or something, she approaches the edge of the trail and she couldn't help but stare in awe at the view presented to her, not even a few second pass before Santana joined her on the edge

"Beautiful isn't?" Santana asked quietly

"Absolutely" she whispered back, she reached out and intertwined her and Santana's fingers, the view is just perfect, they can almost see the entire city from where they're standing. If she would have to describe a perfect night this would be her exact definition, a view of the city while holding Santana's hand with the cool breeze washing both their bodies. She let out a contented sigh and mumbled a soft 'thank you', Santana then untangled her fingers from her grip and she watched curiously as she makes her way towards the back of the truck and removed the cover, she followed Santana and leaned in to see what's inside the back of the truck, she couldn't help the smile that formed in her face when she saw that the back of the truck was like huge cloud, the pillows are white, the blanket is white, everything is white and it looks so fluffy and comfy

"Already getting me into bed on our first date, you didn't think that I was that easy do you?" she said with a chuckle

"Well, technically that is not a bed it's a mattress with pillows and blankets, I just thought that we could spent the night star gazing, so, climb in" Santana said with a smile while patting the mattress. She jumped in but Santana didn't join her instantly, instead Santana makes her way back into the passenger's seat of the truck and pulled out a box of pizza and burgers from a fast food, Santana handed her the food before she retrieve some beers and bottle of water and handed it to her again, she doesn't even know where Santana hid all of that, she opened the box of pizza and grab a slice, she couldn't help but chuckle as she watched Santana struggle a little in climbing, Santana just shot her a glare when she finally managed to climb to the back of the truck

"Well thanks for helping me climb" Santana grumbled

"You just look so cute struggling" she said with a chuckle, she handed Santana the pizza box and they ate in comfortable silence while staring up at the night sky

"So how did you came up with this idea?" she asked genuinely curious

"I let you decide actually" Santana answered after taking a sip of her beer, she just stared at Santana with furrowed eyebrows, Santana just smiled at her. She nudged Santana's shoulder with her own urging her to continue

"Well, remember the questions I asked you?" Santana asked and she nodded her head in response "Well the first one was in or out, I was actually asking you if you wanted our date to be indoors or outdoors and since you answered with out I figured that star gazing would be perfect, then the second question was fast or slow, you picked fast hence the fast food, I know it's lame but I just don't want it to be a movie and dinner kind of date" Santana said with a shrug

"It's not lame, this is definitely better than a dinner date or whatever" she answered truthfully, "And making out with you under the stars will always be perfect date, actually anything that involves us making out will always be a perfect date" she said with a chuckle

"Who says that I'll make out with you?" Santana asked her with a smile

"Wouldn't we?" she asked

"I just thought that you wouldn't be that easy and I don't kiss on first date" Santana answered with a smirk

"You wouldn't even make an exception?" she asked with a pout, but her pout soon became a smile when Santana pulls her closer and kissed her softly, Santana stops for a second just to mumble a quiet 'maybe' Santana tucked in a few of her loose hairs behind her ears before she leans in again slowly, Santana stares at her seeming to ask her if this is okay, she leans in, meeting Santana in the middle as an answer, they kissed for a while soft and slow before she shivered, maybe it's from the cold air or maybe it's from the feeling of Santana's tongue on her bottom lip, but the next thing she knew is Santana managed to get them both under the blankets and dispose the pizza box and their other trash out of their bed for the night without breaking their kiss. They just kissed and nothing more, it seems that both of them wanted to take things slow. They broke their kiss and stay quiet for a while trying to catch their breath, she was lying on her back an arm around Santana's shoulder while Santana cuddles to her side both staring at the night sky

"So is this a perfect date for you then since we make out?" Santana asked with a smile in her voice

"Absolutely perfect" she answered while pressing a kiss at Santana's forehead

The rest of the night was spent asking each other anything and everything while watching the stars, she doesn't even know who fell asleep first because it doesn't matter, all that matters is she fell asleep with Santana in her arms.


End file.
